L'enfant de l'ombre
by Crevette1
Summary: Voldemort est furieux, depuis la découverte de la prophétie il tente sans succès de mettre la main sur les Potter..mais que ce passera t'il quand le puissant mage noir croisera le regard du jeune Harry?
1. Chapter 1

**le blabla de l'auteur**: et voila après deux ans sans écrire une ligne l' inspiration m'a repris subitement! donc voila pour votre plus grand plaisir (oui je suis très utopique) une nouvelle fic sur voldemort..

pour plus de sécurité cette histoire est classé** M** car connaissant mon esprit pervers...donc je recommande aux personnes sensible de bien réfléchir avant de lire mon histoire même si pour l'instant il ne devrait rien y avoir de trop citroné ...

Bien évidement tout appartient à J.K Rowling et je ne tire aucun profit de cette fic..

**Résumé**: Voldemort est furieux, depuis la découverte de la prophétie il tente sans succès de mettre la main sur les Potter..mais que ce passera t'il quand le puissant mage noir croisera le regard du jeune Harry?

voila, sur ce bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews, je pars du principe que toute critique est bonne à prendre alors n'hésitez pas!

**Chapitre 1:**

Par un beau matin du mois de novembre dans un charmant château écossais..

"Pitié pitié pitié! Salazard je t'en pris fais taire cette usine à bave!"

les suppliques visiblement désespérés qui troublaient l'harmonie, quoi que douteuse, des lieux appartenait à nul autre que le prestigieux maître des lieux, Tom Elvis Jedusor, plus connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort..

En effet ledit maître des lieux qui, assis sur son majestueux trône de marbre noir, fixait avec une répugnance non dissimulée un tas de linge gazouillant à ses pieds,en commençant réellement à regretter son accès d'humanité de la veille...

"Pourquoi? pourquoi y a t'il fallu que je craque!"

/FLASH-BACK/

Un sourire mauvais éclaira le visage du mage noir...inspirant profondément il contempla la grande bâtisse à peine visible en cette nuit sombre du 31 octobre...

Après des mois de recherches et d'attente il était enfin devant la maison des Potter..

Avançant silencieusement dans le jardin il ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement sec de la baguette et écouta..à l'étage une voix de femme chantait ce qui semblait être une berceuse, ou était le père? risquant un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur il vit un homme plongé dans la lecture d'un épais grimoire et apparemment inconscient du danger...

Profitant de l'effet de surprise, Voldemort s'engouffra à l'intérieur et désarma le sorcier qui une fois passé le moment de stupeur, cria à sa femme de s'enfuir avec son fils..James Potter, bien que conscient qu'il allait mourir, tenta un geste désespéré vers sa baguette mais un puissant éclair vert stoppa définitivement son élan..

un sourire cruel plus tard le sorcier se dirigea vers l'étage d'où provenait des cris étouffés,Il arriva enfin dans une chambre d'enfant au milieu de laquelle se tenait une femme tremblante et sanglotante..

Ignorant ses supplications déchirante Voldemort leva sa baguette et comme son mari juste avant elle, Lily s'écroula..

bien décidé à mettre un terme a ce délicat problème de prophétie le sorcier s'approcha du grand berceau blanc qui trônait au milieu de la pièce,et il le vit enfin...Harry Potter, celui qui était destiné à le détruire...le seul être humain qui pourrait un jour le défier.. tout son être hurlait à Voldemort de tuer cet enfant, de détruire les plans de Dumbledore à la racine mais le mage noir hésita...Lui, le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps, le maître d'une armée de mangemort sanguinaire hésitait...l'enfant le regardais, ces grands yeux vert pétillait de joie lorsqu'il tendit ses mains potelés vers Voldemort...

Celui le regarda, stupéfait de ne découvrir aucune crainte dans le regard de l'enfant, mais juste de la curiosité face à ce grand sorcier vêtu de noir...

Soudain, en voyant que Voldemort ne le prenais pas dans ses bras les yeux d'Harry se remplirent de larmes et il sembla sur le point d'éclater en sanglot quand des voix se firent entendre au rez de chaussé..

"Mon dieu James! vite! dépêchez vous il faut retrouver Lily et Harry!"

Une autre voix cria qu'elle montait à l'étage, des pas pressés se firent entendre dans l'escalier...

Voldemort se figea, hésitant à tuer Harry sur le champ et à transplaner mais un coup d'oeil vers le visage inquiet de l'enfant l'en empêcha, jurant dans sa barbe il prit le bébé dans ses bras et transplana...

quelque seconde après il atterrit dans sa chambre,un Harry souriant dans ses bras...en effet celui ci ne semblait nullement gêné par le fait d'être dans les bras du plus dangereux sorcier de tout les temps et essayait en vain d'attraper une des longues mèches de cheveux d'un noir intense du mage noir...

Ayant assez peu de notion en matière de baby-sitting et légèrement dépassé par la situation , Voldemort appela Bellatrix, une toute jeune mangemorte d'a peine dix sept ans particulièrement doué en torture et accessoirement en chose très effrontée dans le lit de son maître..

"Maître? vous m'avez appelée?"demanda calmement une jeune femme au très long cheveux noir, son visage était noble et quelque chose dans son attitude trahissait ses origines aristocratique,une immense confiance en elle se lisait d'ordinaire dans son regard mais lorsqu'elle aperçut le regard troublé de Voldemort et l'enfant qu'il tenait dans ses bras elle se précipita et murmura: "maître répondez-moi que ce passe t'il ? qui est cet enfant?"

Voldemort la regarda, incertain de la réponse qu'il devait lui donner, devait t'il lui mentir? "non, pensa t'il, elle me connais trop" il opta finalement pour l'honnêteté et dit d'une voix qu'il espérait neutre:

"et bien, vois tu amour, cet enfant n'est autre que Harry Potter,mon héritier..."

/ FIN DU FLASH-BACK/

Voldemort se massa les tempes,essayant d'apaiser la migraine qui bourdonnait dans son crâne..son héritier...pourquoi diable avait t'il dit ça?

Évidement à cet annonce Bellatrix avait sauté de joie tant elle redoutait qu'un jour cet enfant pourrait tué celui qu'elle considérait comme le grand amour de sa vie, mais comment expliquer aux autres mangemorts ce revirement de situation? De plus si Dumbledore venait à apprendre que le fils Potter était toujours vivant Voldemort était certain qu'il ferait tout pour le récupérer et le dresser contre lui...

un rire joyeux le fit sortir de ses pensés, juste devant lui, Bellatrix jouait avec l'enfant, s'amusant à envoûter divers objets qui volaient autour de lui.

Le sorcier regarda pensivement la jeune mangemorte, son coeur battant soudain plus rapidement,depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, moins d'un an auparavant il était fou d'elle, fou de ses yeux, son parfum...son arrogance même le ravissait..c'était la seule..la seule personne à qui il avait dévoilé son humanité...

Une pensée subite traversa son esprit, et si cet enfant devenait le leur? il suffisait qu'il prépare une potion avec son sang et celui de Bella et en un clin d'oeil cet enfant serait leurs fils..ainsi Dumbledore ne pourrait plus jamais réclamé l'enfant et sa victoire sur l'ordre du phoénix serait complète.. une grande satisfaction l'envahie..oui, cet enfant deviendrait son fils...

xxx

Au même moment à l'autre bout du pays...

« non..m..monsieur c'est pas possible..j..j'ai vu James cet après midi! ils..ils ne peuvent pas être mort! »s'exclama un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, le regard noyé de larme,à coté de lui un autre homme était affalé sur un fauteuil, la tête dans les mains.

« je suis désolé Sirius, mais je me suis rendu moi même sur les lieux avec Rémus, la maison était presque entièrement détruite...Il n'y a aucun doute James et Lily sont mort... »

vaincu par les paroles du directeur Sirius se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil vide et demanda d'une voix presque inaudible « et Harry professeur? »

sans un mot Dumbledore lui mit la main sur l'épaule, les larmes aux yeux..

xxx

Bellatrix souriait.. confortablement niché dans les bras du lord noir elle contemplait leur enfant endormie dans son grand berceau noir..elle avait été surprise et flattée de la proposition de Voldemort de faire de Harry leur enfant, soulagée également car depuis que son amant lui avait révélé le contenu de cette mystérieuse prophétie une peur sans nom c'était emparé d'elle..la seule idée de perdre Voldemort lui était insoutenable, mais maintenant pensa t'elle en caressant la joue de l'enfant, plus aucun obstacle ne mettrai en travers de leur chemin..le monde leur appartenait...

« dors mon ange, mon amour...maman veillera sur toi... »

et voiila pour le premier chapitre! je sais que c'est un peu court mais c'était en fait un chapitre d'introduction, pour mettre en place l'action et je ferais tout mon possible pour que les suivant soit plus long! d'ailleurs le deuxième chapitre arrivera bientôt...

n'oubliez pas les reviews, c'est toujours une joie incomparable...

Lya


	2. Chapter 2

**Le blabla de l'auteur:**coucou! et voilà le chapitre 2!hihi j'ai beaucoup de chose à dire aujourd'hui mais je vais essayer de faire court pour ne pas vous faire mourir d'ennui avant le chapitre

tout d'abord je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review, c'est vraiment très important pour moi de savoir que mon travail est apprécié et ca me motive vraiment pour essayer de vous faire plaisir en postant mes chapitres rapidement..

Ensuite, j'ai vu que beaucoup d'entre vous ont été étonné de voir Bellatrix et Voldemort ensemble, je comprend tout à fait (même moi ca m'a étonné d'avoir cette idée)mais j'aime beaucoup Bellatrix et je voulais essayer de montrer une autre image d'elle au lieu de la traditionnelle tueuse sans pitié... (bien qu'elle le sera aussi dans ma fic)

Pour finir, vous avez du remarqué que j'ai quelques soucis avec l'orthographe alors si une âme compatissante et douée en orthographe passe par là qu'elle n'hésite pas à me contacter!

**Chapitre 2:**

Debout devant son trône, le regard fier Voldemort observait ses mangemorts,ils étaient des centaines, une véritable marée humaine prosternée à ses pieds, tous attendant avec impatience la raison pour laquelle leur seigneur les avaient rassemblés...

Voldemort regarda Bellatrix, qui, debout à ses côtés semblait nerveuse, il lui fit un bref sourire avant de prendre la parole:

« Chers Mangemort,amis fidèle, si je vous ai réuni ici aujourd'hui c'est pour vous faire part d'une grande nouvelle, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir l'affection particulière qui nous lies,Bellatrix et moi.. »marquant une pause Voldemort remarqua que plusieurs mangemorts souriaient discrètement, « ainsi, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer la naissance de notre fils, mon héritier, votre Prince.. »

Les mangemorts se regardèrent, interloqués, un murmure bourdonnant s'éleva du groupe tandis qu'un enfant apparaissait dans les bras du Seigneur noir...quand son visage fut découvert un silence stupéfait s'installa tant la ressemblance avec Voldemort était frappante,l'enfant avait la même paleur, les même cheveux noirs et lisses et la même noblesse gravé sur ces traits, seul ses yeux étaient différents, de grand yeux d'un bleu éclatant, les yeux de Bellatrix...

Voldemort sourit, satisfait de l'effet que provoquait l'enfant...

« Voici donc Pâris Morgan Jedusor.. »

d'un même geste plein de respect les mangemorts s'inclinèrent...

XXX

3h du matin...la nuit était sombre et paisible.. profondément endormi Voldemort révait tranquilement de victoire et de massacre sanglant quand un hurlement strident déchira le silence...

« OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! » pleinement réveillé et avec une envie très claire de mettre toute la Grande-Bretagne au courant Pâris s'époumonnait de toute ses forces...maudissant cet enfant qui venait de le reveiller en sursaut pour la 7 eme fois en quatre heure et Bellatrix qui ne semblait avoir aucunement l'intention de se lever, Tom se résigna en bougonant et se dirigea vers le berceau...

aussitôt les pleurs de l'enfant cessèrent, légèrement agacé le sorcier regardait son fils qui à présent lui souriait innocemment , satisfait Voldemort s'éloigna mais à peine avait t'il fait quelques pas que les pleurs reprirent de plus belle, désespéré le sorcier tenta de négocier avec l'enfant:

« s'il te plait Pâris, laisse moi dormir, gémit le sorcier,c'est important! Papa a un monde à conquérir demain.. » voyant que l'enfant ne semblait pas décidé à dormir tom lanca: « je t'offrirai un dragon si tu me laisse dormir... »

pour toute réponse Pâris lui lanca son serpent en peluche sur le nez..

« ne m'oblige pas à te lancer un stupéfix fils.. »murmura Voldemort un peu à bout de nerf

« n'y pense même pas! » lanca une voix sévère dérrière lui, se retournant le sorcier vit Bellatrix qui le toisait, les mains sur les hanches..

« c'est lui qui a commencé! »lanca Tom assez puérilement en voyant le regard accusateur de son amante.

Celle ci lui sourit et caressa brièvement sa joue avant de prendre Pâris dans ses bras,

« n'écoute pas ce méchant sorcier chéri, si il ose te stupéfier je dirais à tout le monde qu'il porte des calecons à fleurs... »

grimacant à cette perspective, Tom s'éclipsa rapidement et se rendormit un sourire aux lèvres...

XXX

le mangemort hurlait..la douleur était insoutenable...chaquer parcelle de sa peau brulait.. comme des milliers de poignard enfoncé dans sa peau..enfin la douleur cessa et Voldemort prit la parole:

« bien, j'imagine que tu sais ce qui te vaut cette punition Lestrange? »

Celui ci toujours à terre, gémissant, fit signe que non...

« non? Fit Tom d'une voix faussement détaché, et bien permet moi de te rafraichir la mémoire...voyez-vous, dit-il en regardant les mangemorts présent dans la salle, ce cher Rodolphus ici présent a eu la bonne idée de demander Bellatrix en mariage à son père... »

quelque ricanement se firent entendre parmis l'assemblé.

« et bien évidement,repris Voldemort en jetant un regard méprisant à Rodolphus, tu essaye de me faire croire que tu n'était pas au courant que Bellatrix était à MOI malgré le fait qu'elle venait de donner naissance à MON fils, c'est bien ça Lestrange! »

à présent agenouillé devant Tom, Rodolphus bafouilla des escuses en tremblant...

« mais tu as de la chance car je me sens d'humeur clémente aujourd'hui,poursuivit le mage noir en souriant, ainsi tu va avoir le privilège de visiter mes somptueux cachots 4 étoiles et profiter de sa cuisine gastronomique pendant 1 semaine entière, ne suis-je pas d'une bonté stupéfiante! »

Le mangemort s'inclina et balbutia des remerciements juste avant que deux silhouettes encagoulés ne le saisisse et l'emmène vers les cachots...

Un à un les mangemots se retirèrent, chacun saluant respectueusement Voldemort car sa colère était prompte et tous ici le savait.

Lucius allait prendre congé quand son maitre lui fit signe de rester, s'inclinant poliment Lucius le regarda.

« Cher Lucius, fit Voldemort la voix plus douce, comment va ton fils, Drago c'est ca? »

bien que légèrement surpris, lucicus n'en laissa rien paraître et répondit: « à merveille Maitre, c'est très gentil à vous de vous souvenir de lui... »

« Mais c'est normal Lucius, après tout c'est le neveux de Bellatrix..pourquoi ne l'emènerai tu pas demain, je suis sur que lui et Pâris s'entendront à merveille... »

« mais certainement Maitre, dit Lucius en s'inclinant,nous serons la demain... »

XXX

Pendant que son père s'occupait tranquilement de menu problème tel que la conquête du monde, Pâris avait décidé du haut de ses un an qu'il n'avait en aucun cas besoin de nounou et avait donc réussi à stupéfier la sienne avant de partir à la découverte du château en essayant de provoquer un maximum de fracas et de désolation sur son passage..

Ayant encore quelques difficulté à marcher il c'était résigné à ramper et se dirigeait tranquilement vers une grande porte de chêne entrouverte, passant la tête il vit des dizaines de fourneaux...

la cuisine.son rêve.

Avançant prudement il fut soulagé de voir qu'elle était vide et il en profita donc pour se hisser tant bien que mal au sommet d'un tabouret ou il eu une vue panoramique de ta table au milieu de laquelle se trouvait un saladier, mais pas n'importe quel saladier, il était rempli à rabord de chocolat liquide...du chocolat chaud, fondant et onctueux...

du chocolat...doux et sucré juste là à porté de main..c'était de loin trop tentant pour l'enfant qui s'en saisi et entreprit de le vider conscieusement...

XXX

Voldemort souriait... Il venait de finir sa réunion avec ses mangemorts et se dirigeait vers ses appartements, ouvrant la porte il s'appretait à congédier sa nourrice quand il l'aperçut inconsciente sur le sol, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et une pure panique l'envahie, ou était Pâris!

Reveillant la jeune femme sans ménagement il hurla « PAR MERLIN QU'EST CE QUI C'EST PASSE ICI! OU EST PÂRIS! »

terrorisée, celle-ci bafouilla des paroles incompréhensible avant d'éclaté en sanglot.

Résistant difficilement à l'envie de la faire jeter aux lions Tom essaya d'analyser la situation, le château était protégé par de puissant sort et par des sentinelles à chaque issue donc Pâris ne pouvait pas être sortit,subitement soulagé Tom se rappela tout d'un coup que le chateaux comptait environ 116 pièces et 25 couloirs répartis sur 4 étages ce qui allait quelque peu compliqué les recherches...

c'est à ce moment précis que Bellatrix choisit d'entrer dans la salle, une chose couverte d'une substante qui ressemblait à du chocolat dans les bras...congédiant la nourrice toujours sanglotante d'un geste de la main elle se tourna vers Voldemort en lui tendant la chose qui s'avera être Pâris..

profondément soulagé le sorcier la regarda, l'air penaud tandit qu'elle prenait la parole..

« pourrait tu m'expliquer, Tom, pourquoi en rentrant de mission j'ai eu le surprise de découvrir notre fils la tête plongé dans un saladier rempli de chocolat, un sourire béat sur le visage et environ 4 litre de ce même chocolat sur ses vêtements! »

« hum..fit celui ci d'une voix plus rauque en caressant sa joue, tu veux vraiment que réponde à cette question?je viens subitement de penser a une bien meilleure activité pour occuper notre soirée... »

Bellatrix lui sourit, une main perdue dans les cheveux du Lord « vraiment? Ca tombe bien moi aussi... »

« aaah je sens que je vais adorer, qu'est ce que c'est? »murmura t'il dans son oreille

« une activité stimulante, particulièrement physique et trèees agréable... »

«aussi agréable que je l'imagine? »

« même plus »murmura t'elle langoureusement

« et qu'est ce que c'est amour? » fit Tom taquin

Bellatrix lui sourit et s'exclama en riant: « le Netoyage Intensif du Petit Pâris au Chocolat! »

XXX

Lucius faisait les cent pas devant sa cheminé attendant que sa femme finisse de préparer Drago..

« Narcissa depêche toi! Fit Lucius impatient, il est presque 14h nous allons être en retard et tu sais combien le maitre à horreur d'attendre! »

Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année, le visage souriant apparut, un enfant d'une extrême blondeur dans les bras.

« voilà mon chéri nous somme la! J'ai juste eu un peu de mal a préparé Dray...il est un peu malade..et il n'avait pas très envie de se reveillé et j'ai du me battre pour réussir à l'habiller! heureusement j'ai appellé Dobby qui m'a aidé..oh je suis contente de revoir Bella ca fais une éternité qu'on ne c'est pas vu! j'ai des centaines de choses à lui raconter...»

Profitant du court laps de temps pendant lequel Narcissa reprit sa respiration,Lucius lui prit la main et entra dans la cheminé, même si il n'aimait pas sa femme, leur parents ayant arrangé ce mariage, il essayait toujours d'être le plus courtois possible mais il perdait parfois son légendaire sang froid devant les interminables monologue de sa femme, en réalité sa soeur cadette semblait être la seule personne qui semblait pouvoir passer plus d'une heure avec elle sans devenir folle...

Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination et Lucius fut surpris de voir Lord Voldemort assis sur un fauteuil, Bellatrix sur ses genoux et leur fils dans les bras de cette dernière...

Dès qu'elle les vit, cette dernière sauta sur ses pieds en s'exclamant: « Cissa! ca fais tellement longtemps! Ohhh alors comment va mon filleul préféré! »

Aussitôt, les deux soeurs engagèrent une palpitante conversation sur les avantages des petits pots sur le lait en poudre, les couches jetables et l'incompétence flagrante des nourrice qui n'était même pas en mesure d'empêcher un bébé de se baigner dans une fontaine de chocolat...

Pendant ce temps, Drago, intrigué par ce potentiel camarade de jeu s'approcha de lui et posa son ours en peluche devant le brun qui le regarda quelque instant avant de lui sourire, de s'emparer de l'ours et de le faire exploser en mille morceau d'un regard ...

Hésitant entre fondre en larme ou éclater de rire Drago choisit la deuxième solution, bientôt suivit par Pâris...

et voila pour le deuxième chapitre!je crois qu'il est un peu plus long que le premier chapitre mais je le trouve moins bon que le premier, j'espère qu'il ne vous à pas trop ennuyé, je vais essayer de pas trop trainé pour le chapitre 3 ou l'histoire va devenir plus intéressante puisque Drago et Pâris vont grandir, aller à l'école et commencer à penser à toutre autre chose que les ours en peluche...(les petis coquinous)

bien entendu je suis certaine que quelques reviews m'aideraient énormément à rédiger la chapitre 3.. (du chantage moaa? Naaaan)

biz,

Lya


	3. Chapter 3

**Le blabla de l'auteur: **ahh si vous aviez pu voir mon sourire quand j'ai lue vos reviews!ahhhh ca fais plaisir...merciii merciii merciii Au risque de me répéter je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que ces petits mots sont vraiment une source d'inspiration et de motivation inépuisable...encore merci...

Juste une petite précision: je suis sure que dans ce chapitre certain vont trouver que Draco et Pâris sont un peu trop...comment dire cruel par rapport à leur âge et c'est évidement vrai, mais en faisant ça je veux faire comprendre la noirceur du monde dans lequel ils évoluent, car malgré le fait que j'essaye de faire preuve d'humour en parlant de Voldemort, il reste un mage noir...

voili voilou.. je pense avoir tout dit, sauf peut être que si une correctrice passe par là je suis toujours trèees intéréssée

Sur cette supplication désespérée je vous laisse en paix

bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 3**

« Pâriiiiis! reviens ici tout de suite! » s'écria Bellatrix en essayant de se frayer un chemin à travers la foule particulièrement nombreuse qui circulait sue le chemin de traverse en cette froide après midi du mois de décembre 1986. cinq années avaient passé depuis le meurtre des Potter, depuis que Pâris était entré dans sa vie, et dans son coeur..

« Ca vaut aussi pour toi Draco Lucius Malefoy! » s'exclama Narcissa, sortant sa soeur des ses pensés..

Pour toute réponse les deux enfants leur firent un sourire éffronté avant de retourner à leur activité favorite: la chasse au sang de bourbe...

En effet, Draco avait repéré non loin de la, une toute jeune fille d'environ 4 ans, à la flamboyante chevelure rousse assise sagement sur un banc..

« C'est une sang de bourbe? » demanda Pâris à son cousin avec un sourire mauvais lorsqu'il furent arrivé à sa hauteur

La petite fille leva ses grand yeux bleu vers eux l'air intriguée.

« Pire s'exclama Drago en grimaçant, c'est une Weasley! »

« ahh oui...fit Pâris, on les reconnais toujours à leur vêtement mités et à ces affreuses taches de rousseur, Père dit que ce sont de sale traitre à leur sang, ami des moldus et qu'il faudrait les éliminer comme ces portés de chiots malformés qu'on noient à la naissance.. »puis se tournant vers la petite fille il lanca « qu'en pense tu? Dois-je noyer maintenant? »

Les larmes aux yeux la petite fille resta muette..

« tu ne dit rien? Continua Pâris, évidement, comment une weasley pourrait-elle être intelligente..retourne voir ta chère mère avant que la mienne te trouve et te réduise en miette, elle adore tuer les vermines dans ton genre... »

térrorisée, la petite fille se leva d'un bond et courue rejoindre sa mère en sanglotant..

Draco fit mine d'applaudi, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Semblant particulièrement fier de lui Pâris se retourna et lui sourit en regardant Bellatrix s'approcher de lui au moment même ou une furie rousse se jetait sur lui..

Molly Weasley dans une des ces magistrales crises de nerf...

« sale garnement! s'écria t'elle rouge de colère, comment _ose _tu dire des horreurs pareilles à ma petite fille! »

« Mme weasley j'imagine? Fit Pâris calmement, et bien en fait si j'_ose _dire ça à votre...fille si on peut définir cette sale engeance de traitre comme tel, c'est que je crois qu'il faut qu'elle sache ce qui l'attend, car tôt ou tard elle mourra tout comme le reste de vote misérable famille.. »

Hors d'elle, Molly leva la main pour le gifler mais au moment ou elle allait toucher sa joue, une poigne ferme l'en empêcha...

Bellatrix.

Semblant furieuse, elle s'adressa à une Weasley stupéfaite en détachant chaque syllabe :

« écoute moi bien, Weasley, si je te surprend encore une fois à levé la main sur _mon_ fils, je te jure que toi et ta pitoyable famille allez comprendre le sens du mot 'souffrir' est ce que je me suis bien fais comprendre! »

pétrifiée de se retrouver devant une des mangemorte les plus recherché de l'Ordre du Phoénix, Molly hocha la tête et disparue dans la foule...

« pitoyable...murmura Bellatrix

Narcissa, toujours souriante comme si la rencontre avec Molly n'avait été qu'une conversation courtoise, proposa au petit groupe d'aller boire un rafraichissement après quoi ils se dirigèrent vers le lieu préféré des enfants: l'animalerie magique.

À peine entré à l'intérieur Pâris se précipita vers les serpents, son regard volant de cage en cage jussqu'a ce que..

« celui la! maman viens voir! c'est ce lui là que je veux!il est tellement mignon! »

Mignon n'étais pas selon les critères de Bellartix un terme que l'on pouvait appliquer à un serpent noir, à la langue fourchue et au poison aussi éfficace qu'un avada bien placé..mais puisqu'il était de notoriété publique chez les mangemorts que son fils était aussi normal et équilibré que son illustre père, celle ci avait choisie de ne pas s'offusquer des gouts pour le moins douteux de Pâris..néamoins, comme elle n'étais pas convaincue qu'un serpent venimeux était le meilleur animal de compagnie pour un enfant de 6 ans,elle tenta de l'orienter vers un animal plus classique, c'est à dire un animal qui ne necessitait pas d'avoir en permanence une fiole d'anti-poison sur soi...

« un chat! S'exclama Pâris en découvrant l'adorable créature que sa mère tenait dans les bras, mais..c'est monstreux! Regarde le! Il a aucun système de défense, même pas des crocs empoisonés! »

« certe, mon chéri fit Bellatrix, mais il à comme même des griffes et des dents acérés et il est beaucoup moins dangereux qu'un cobra! »

« pff c'est pas drôle ca maman.. »fit Pâris en faisant la moue

« je sais mon ange, la vie est injuste mais je te promet que quand tu sera grand et que tu règnera sur le monde tu pourra jouer avec toit les serpents vénimeux de la terre.. »

XXX

Non loin de la, dans la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie..un sorcier répondant au nom d'Albus Dumbledore faisait les cents pas dans son bureau, sous l'oeil inquiet d'une demi douzaine de membre de l'Ordre...

« Un enfant! Bellatrix Black, la plus dangereuse mangemorte de Tom à un enfant! »

« je sais que ca semble difficile à croire fit Sirius, mais il semblerait que ma _délicieuse _cousine ai trouvé le moyen de se reproduire... »

lui lançant un regard noir Mc Gonnagal prit la parole:

« Il n'y a pas de quoi rire Sirius, rappelez-vous que des rumeurs couraient sur sa prétendue relation avec Voldemort... si ces rumeurs s'avéraient être éxactes ils se pourrait que cet enfant que Molly à vu soit le fils de Tom ce qui serait - »

« Un désastre, la coupa Albus, mais ce n'est pas le plus important car il est encore un enfant et- »

« ce n'est pas qu'un enfant!l'intérompit Molly encore sous le choc de sa rencontre avec Pâris, c'est un monstre! Si vous l'aviez entendu parler! Il à le même age que Ron mais sa voix était si froide...ce n'est pas juste un enfant Albus... »

« J'imagine très bien Molly fit Albus sèchement, une vision du jeune Tom apparaissant dans son esprit, mais comme je le disais, il reste pour l'instant un enfant de 6 ans, la priorité pour le moment est d'éliminer son père.. »

« Et comment allons nous faire ça Monsieur? Fit Rémus, je ne veux pas paraître défaitiste mais la seule personne qui pouvait le tuer était Harry et Voldemort la..tué... »

« Lupin à raison, grogna Maugrey, ce sale serpent est devenu invincible! Il tue des centaines de personnes par jour et pas qu'ici! Rien que la semaine dernière les aurors français on dû combattre des mangemort au beau milieu des champs Elysées! Ces mangemorts ne rèspectent rien et tues au hasard... »

« Alors il faut les tuer! Un par un!et le gosse avec! »s'exclama Sirius

Albus soupira...

XXX

« Ici petit lutin, rien à signaler dans le couloir ouest, la voix est libre, à vous.. »

«ici poussin jaune, bien reçu petit lutin! rien en vue non plus, préparez vous! »

tandit que l'Ordre du Phoenix planifiait sa mort et que Ginny pleurait toute les larmes de son corps en le maudissant, Pâris, avec l'aide de son cousin, mettait au point une embuscade visant à éliminer l'énnemi de son territoire, c'est à dire essayer de faire pêter les plombs à tout mangemort qui oserait s'aventurer dans le couloir du troisième étage...malheureusement, comme aucune annonce officielle stipulant que ce couloir lui appartenait n'avait été faite les pauvres mangemorts continuaient de l'emprunter en toute impunité...

« ahaha! gloussa Drago, regarde! Voilà notre quatrième victime! »

En effet, au bout du couloir maudit s'avancait un Severus Rogue dans toute sa splendeur, l'air particulièrement revêche et la légendaire cape noir flottant derrière lui au rythme de ses pas...

Pâris avait installé le piège...la corde se tendait quand..

« Rogue!claqua la voix de Voldemort dans mon burea- »

SPLACH!avant que le mage noir ne puisse finir sa phrase l'équivalent d'un château d'eau se deversa sur le maitre des potions qui se retrouva trempé, mais toujours très digne devant son maitre stupéfait...

sans se troubler, malgré ses long cheveux dégoulinant d'eau, Severus demanda:

« vous vouliez me voir Maitre? »

XXX

Bellatrix était allongé sur son lit, sa tête tournait...son coeur tambourinait dans sa poitrine...une soudain nausée la fit se précipiter vers les toilettes ou elle se laissa glisser contre le mur la tête dans les mains...

C'est le moment que choisit Tom pour entrer dans la chambre, visiblement inquiet..

« Bella? Bella tu es la? »

se relevant tant bien que mal elle sortie de la salle de bain et.. tomba littérablement dans les bras de Tom qui la fixa stupéfait..

« Bellatrix? Chérie qu'est ce qui se passe! Tu es si..pâle! »

« euhh..j..n..nou..bafouilla Bellatrix en essayant de ne pas s'évanouir,je...rien, tout va bien... »

« tu es sure? »insista Tom, puis devant le regard de Bellatrix il toussota et dit:

« hum! Quoi qu'il en soit j'étais inquiet! La réunion pour l'attaque de Pré au Lard a eu lieu il y a plus d'une heure.. »

« la réunion.. Fit Bellatrix vaguement, oh! L'attaque.. »

« ahh content de te voir si concernée, ironisa Tom, en effet, l'attaque.. que tu es sensé diriger demain d'ailleurs... »

soudainement Bellatrix pâlit encore plus, si c'était possible étant donné qu'elle pouvait déjà certainement concurencer tout les fantômes de Poudlard, et murmura:

« jenpourraipalefair... »

Tom la regarda quelque seconde avant d'éclater de rire

« euhh pourrais tu me répeter ça s'il te plait »

« Tom..j..je ne ferais pas cette mission demain.. »Bellatrix baissa la tête...

le sorcier cessa aussitôt de glousser et releva le visage de son amante.

« que dit tu?m..mais pourquoi! Bellatrix ca suffit maintenant! Dis moi ce qui ce passe! »

prenant une grande inspiration, un mince sourire sur les lèvres celle ci murmura:

« Tom,je suis enceinte... »

hihihihi voilà pour ca chapitre en espérant que vous avez aimé...

bizz à tous, Lya

psst,n'oubliez pas les reviews c'est toujours une source de joie inépuisable


	4. Chapter 4

**Le blabla de l'auteur: **grand sourire ultra béat... ahhh tout d'abord booonjour à tous, merciiii beaucoup pour toute vos merveilleuse reviews!

Un ptit mot à garla sama à qui je ne peux pas répondre puisque je n'ai pas d'adresse mail mais qui à parfaitement compris mon intention en montrant la scène entre avec Ginny, à savoir le conditionement et l'impression d'être dans un monde à part..

et quand la réalité rejoint la fiction...j'ai appris il y a à peine une heure que j'allais être tata pour la deuxième fois!lool j'espère juste que ce bébé ne sera pas comme Pâris ou Drago

alors, pour revenir a l'histoire, maintenant que Bellatrix est enceinte je vous annonce que j'ai BESOIN DE VOUS CHERS LECTEURS! en effet voilà les questions auxquelles j'aimerais que vous repondiez:

-préférez vous une fille ou un garçon?ou les deux?

-une histoire qui finit bien ou des morts par par paquet de 60?

et la question à 15 millions de dollar: est ce que le futur enfant sera du côté de dumbledore ou de Voldemort?

Voila, j'espère que vous me donnerez votre avis,(z'avez interetlool) en attendant dans ce chapitre vous allez avoir droit à la grossesse de Bellatrix et à.. ben vous verrez bien

sur ce bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 4:**

_« Tom..j..je ne ferais pas cette mission demain.. »Bellatrix baissa la tête..._

_le sorcier cessa aussitôt de glousser et releva le visage de son amante._

_« que dit tu?m..mais pourquoi! Bellatrix ca suffit maintenant! Dis moi ce qui ce passe! »_

_prenant une grande inspiration, un mince sourire sur les lèvres celle ci murmura:_

_« Tom,je suis enceinte... »_

En état de choc absolu le mage noir la regarda avant de begayer:

« e..enc..enceinte? d..d'un bébé tu veux d..dire! »

gloussant Bellatrix rétorqua:

« si tu n'es pas un veracrasse ou un troll travesti, oui c'est un bébé! »

Tom resta silencieux, un regard indéfinissable sur le visage...éffondrée Bellatrix prit ce silence pour un refus et baissa la tête, les larmes aux yeux...

« T..Tom je t'en pris dis quel..quelque chose!t..tu ne veux pas de ce bébé? »murmura t'elle d'une petite voix

Semblant subitement revenir à la réalité, celui ci lui prix le visage entre les mains et s'écria furieusement « Comment peux tu penser une chose pareille!bien sur que je veux cet enfant! »puis en voyant le regard peiné de Bellatrix il se reprit et chuchota: « amour tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point j..à quel point je révais de ce moment...je t'aime Bellatrix... »

sur ces paroles, il l'a pris dans ses bras, la serrant si fort que Bellatrix se sentit étouffer avant qu'un tout autre sentiment ne s'empare d'elle..

« euhh chéri pourrais tu me lacher s'il te plait? »

« non » rétorqua ledit chéri en la serrant encore plus.

« soit, alors je suppose que tu ne vois aucun inconvénient au fait que je te vomisse dessus alors? »

« hum.. je pense que je peux faire une exception! » s'exclama vivement le lord tandis que Bellatrix volait littéralement vers l'endroit qu'elle allait pouvoir découvrir de fond en comble pendant les prochains mois: les toilettes!

XXX

Minuit.

Le ministère était vide, pas un bruit ne troublait le silence des lieux..

la pâle lueur de la lune se reflétait sur le visage du veilleur de nuit, profondément assoupit.

Un _plop!_ Sonore le fit sursauté, s'étirant paresseusement il chercha des yeux la source du bruit..

Et il failli mourir de peur.

A moins d'un mètre de lui un homme vêtu de noir le regardait narquoisement, sa baguette à la main..

Lord Voldemort.

« oh! Escusez moi, fit le mage noir d'une voix faussement coupable, vous aurais-je réveillé? »

paralysé par le choc,le sorcier ne répondit rien tandis que la centaine de mangmort présent éclatait de rire.

« notre ami n'est pas très bavard on dirait! Lanca Voldemort en direction de ses mangemorts, mais j'espère que sa langue va se délier, sans quoi je la lui couperais! »

un nouvel éclat de rire salua cette déclaration.

Puis se tournant vers le veilleur toujours pétrifié il dit:

« alors, cher ami, auriez vous l'obligeance de me prêter momentanément les codes d'accès au bureau du ministre?mais ne vous inquiétez pas,je n'abimerais rien.. »

« J'espère bien Tom! »lanca une voix forte dérrière lui.

Se retournant vivement, le mage noir vit une cinquantaine de sorcier vêtus de cape rouge vif avec à leur tête un vieux monsieur qui semblait à l'heure actuelle assez agacé..

Dumbledore,le pire cauchemar de Voldemort..le vieux fou qui le rendait dingue depuis ses 11 ans...

« mon cher vieux sénile! Fit Tom tandit que ses mangemort encerclaient rapidement le groupe de l'Ordre,toujours à me suivre comme un bon toutou derrière son maitre...mais je vois que tu a emmené tes amis de l'ordre avec toi, c'est donc eux que tu as choisi pour mourir ce soir? »

certains membres frémirent tandis que Dumbledore répondait sans se démonter:

« cher Tom, j'ai appris récement que tu avais eu un enfant avec la _charmante_ Bellatrix.. Pâris c'est ca?je suis assez déçu de ne pas avoir reçu de faire-part...aurais-je le privilège de l'accueillir à Poudlard? »

Souriant au souvenir de ce que Bellatrix lui avait rapporté de la rencontre entre Pâris et la petite Weasley Tom s'apprétait à lui dire que son fils serait certainement ravit d'aller à Poudlard et de _sympathiser _avec tout les petits sang de bourbe d'Angleterre quand il se souvint que puisqu'il avait _précisement _l'intention de le faire il valait mieux que le vieux fou ne sache pas qu'il avait un fils..

«Pâris? Oui..j'ai cru comprendre que Molly Weasley et sa si gentille fille l'avait rencontré.. quel amour n'est ce pas? mais au risque de te décevoir ce _charmant _enfant n'est pas le mien... »

Albus sembla stupéfait pendant quelques seconde avant de se reprendre rapidement.

« vraiment? Quel dooomaaage..je suis surque tu aurais fait un père _épatant_..mais trêve de politesse, puis je savoir ce que tu fais au ministère en pleine nuit? »

le rang de mangemort se ressera autour d'eux.

« et bien vois tu Albus, je t'attendais, j'étais sur que si je baissais mes barrières de protection tu t'empresserai de me suivre.. tu es si prévisible..bien, je crois que tout est dit alors..cher mangemort, ils sont à vous... »

aussitôt Tom tranplana en murmurant à une silhouette encagoulé: « n'oublie pas Lucius, _tuez les tous_... »

l'affrontement fut violent, les mangemorts étaient déchainés, les sorts fusaient..des gens hurlaient...

malheureusement pour eux, les membres de l'Ordre étaient inférieur en nombre et encerclés par des mangemorts sans pitié, uns à uns des corps s'éffondraient..

Lucius lançait consciencieusement ses sorts impardonnables en pensant à son fils qui devait dormir tranquilement, lui qui ignorait encore en quoi consistait exactement le _travail _de son père.. mais pour combien de temps?

_Doloris_

Combien de temps encore avant que son fils ne devienne comme lui, une machine à tuer implacable?

_Avada_

Non pas qu'il avait honte, car Lucius partageait a cent pour cent les idées de son maitre, mais la seule idée que son fils se retrouve sur un champ de bataille ou chacun de ses merdeux d'en face essayerait de le tuer lui glacait le sang..

_crucio_

Son _fils_... il ne laissera personne lui faire du mal.

Redoublant de rage, il intensifia ses sorts...

Au milieu de la foule Sirius tentait de riposter tant bien que mal quand un sort l'atteignit de plein fouet..chancelant il essaya de garder son équilibre mais un deuxième sort le fit trébucher..

devant lui une grande forme encagoulé le regardait.. levant difficilement la tête il reconnut le regard froid de Lucius..

« Malefoy.. siffla t'il entre ses dents,toujours à lécher les bottes du serpent!pitoyable..vraiment pitoyable.. »

Pour toute réponse lucius leva sa baguette et murmura « Avada kedavra... »

XXX

Par un bel après midi de ce début de printemps...

« SORS D'ICI! TOUT CA C'EST DE _TA_ FAUUTE! TU NE ME TOUCHERA PLUS JAMAIS! »

Bellatrix, qui entamait son cinquième mois de grossesse était sujette à de minuscule et insignifiante saute d'humeur comme en témoigne cette phrase pleine d'amour adressée à son cher époux..

le cher époux qui d'ailleurs, venait de fuir,pardon, de sortir précipitement de la chambre conjugale afin d'éviter les boules de feu que sa_ tendre_ épouse lançait avec une précision déconcertante...

Soucieux de mettre un maximum de distance entre Bellatrix-le-dragon et lui, il se dirigea vers les appartements de Lucius avec la ferme intention de partir avec son cher beauc frère à la chasse au moldu, une activité particulièrement réconfortante quand il devient difficile d'approcher sa femme sans bouclier...

Pendant que son époux massacrait des moldus,Bellatrix qui c'était finalement calmé décida de s'adonner à son activité favorite: le shopping!

Mais pas n'importe quel shopping, en effet Narcissa avait décrété qu'il était largement temps d'acheter la layette du bébé,à plus forte raison qu'aujourd'hui elles allaient enfin découvrir si il s'agissait d'un garçon ou d'une fille..

c'est ainsi que les deux jeunes femmes avaient pris la direction du chemin de traverse et qu'elles s'extasiaient maintenant sur les centaines de robes en soi, laine et coton qui tronaient dans le rayon bébé...

« oooooh! s'exclama Narcissa en désignant une petite robe doré, elle est siiii mignooone! tu en pense quoi? Si c'est une fille elle sera si _princière_ la dedans.. »

Pour une raison inconnue, Bellatrix se mit soudain à pleurer sous le regard ahuri de sa soeur qui commencait réellement à ce poser des questions sur la santé mentale de sa petite soeur..

« ell..elle est très..b..belle Cissa.. répondit Bellatrix en sanglotant, e..escuse moi..j..je sais même p..pas pourquoi je pleure.. c..c'est les hormones! »

3 paquet de mouchoir plus tard et environ assez de vêtement pour remplir un paquebot Bellatrix étaiet assise dans la salle d'attente du medicomage accoucheur de St Mangouste...

« je suis si impatiente!fulminait elle, gigotant sur sa chaise, mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ce crétin de médicomage! »

« caaalme toi! Fit calmement Narcissa, c'est très mauvais pour le bébé le stress, et si il t'arrive quelque chose, ton mari va m'exterminer... »

enfin le « crétin de medicomage » arriva et Bellatrix se retrouva allongé tandis que le docteur appliquait une crème transparente sur son ventre..

« alors, je ne sais pas si vous connaisser le principe de cette pomade, alors je vous la résume en deux mots: dans deux minutes elle va changer de couleur, si elle est jaune c'est une fille et si elle est verte c'est un garçon.. »

Bellatrix acquiésa en souriant tandis que le médicomage lisait son dossier..

« Alors Miss Black (1), je vois que c'est votre premier bébé! qui est l'heureux père? »

Bellatrix eu soudain la tentation de lui répondre « oooh c'est Tom Jedusor, mais par ici on l'appele Voldemort..sinon quoi de beau? » mais en voyant ce jeune médicomage qui semblait si..sensible elle préféra s'abstenir et se contenta d'ignorer superbement la question...

les deux minutes s'écoulèrent enfin et subitement la pomade changea de couleur...

« félicitation c'est... »

niark niark j'adoore couper à des moments particulièrement important

pas taper...

alors si vous voulez la suite (qui dépendra en grande partie de vos réponse à mes questions du début, vii esssayez de pas oubliez) vous savez ce qui vous reste a faire

1: pour qu'il n'y ait pas de soucis de compréhension je précise que à part les mangemorts personne ne sait qu'elle est mariée à Voldemort,( ca fait un peu désordre sur une carte de visite) Dumbledore a des soupcons mais il est pas sur...

grand sourire béat... quand je pense que je vais être tata.. ( lool c'était la minute « euphorie » du moment...)

J'espère qu'il n'y à pas trop de faute dans le chapitre mais il est tard ( 22H2O, c'est dur...) et j'ai pas le courage de relire.. désolé...

bizz à tous!

Lya


	5. Chapter 5

**Le blabla de l'auteur : **chaaaaluut ! Comment allez vous tous ? Alors concernant la suite de la fic, j'ai très attentivement lue vos reviews et j'ai pris plusieurs décisions. (Que bien évidement je ne vais pas vous révéler maintenant )

J'espère que personne ne sera déçu de mes choix qui ne correspondront peut être pas tous à ce que vous attendiez…

Sur ce, un gros bisou à tous mes reviewer, vos reviews sont vraiment ma plus grande source d'inspiration…

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 5:**

_« alors, je ne sais pas si vous connaisser le principe de cette pomade, alors je vous la résume en deux mots: dans deux minutes elle va changer de couleur, si elle est jaune c'est une fille et si elle est verte c'est un garçon.. »_

_Bellatrix acquiésa en souriant tandis que le médicomage lisait son dossier.._

_« Alors Miss Black , je vois que c'est votre premier bébé! qui est l'heureux père? »_

_Bellatrix eu soudain la tentation de lui répondre « oooh c'est Tom Jedusor, mais par ici on l'appele Voldemort..sinon quoi de beau? » mais en voyant ce jeune médicomage qui semblait si..sensible elle préféra s'abstenir et se contenta d'ignorer superbement la question..._

_les deux minutes s'écoulèrent enfin et subitement la pomade changea de couleur..._

« _félicitation c'est..__.ROUGE! » _s'exclama le jeune médicomage quelque peu perdu tandis que les yeux de Bellatrix lançaient des éclairs, « comment ça rouge!"

_E_ssayant de s'empêcher de sauter à la gorge du sorcier et de l'éviscerer sur place Bellatrix dit:

« j'ose espérer pour vous que vous savez ce que représente cette couleur sinon je suis au regret de vous informer que vous risquez de ne pas survivre à cette consultation.. »

semblant tétanisé celui balbutia « n..n..n..ne vous inquiétez p...pas c'est la p..première fois que c.. ca m'arrive mais je.. je.. sais ce que c'..c'est.. »

« et..! » s'exclama Bellatrix, sa baguette chauffant dans sa main.

_«_et quoi! » répondit assez stupidement le médicomage, feuilletant frénétiquement ses épais grimoire afin de savoir à quoi correspondait cette fameuse couleur rouge..

s'en fut trop pour Bellatrix qui se leva d'un bond , assena une gifle magistrale au jeune inconscient, ce qui eu pour effet de lui faire lacher son grimoire qui lui atterrit sur le pied, et déclara, sa baguette pointée sur sa gorge:

« bien, puisque manifestement le taux d'hormones particulièrement élevé chez les femmes enceintes et ses effets à court terme sur l'humanité ne semblent pas vous préocuper outre mesure, je vais être brêve: TU AS DEUX SECONDE POUR ME DIRE A QUOI CORRESPOND CETTE FOUTUE COULEUR AVANT QUE JE REPEIGNE CETTE SALLE AVEC TES TRIPES! »

tétanisé, le médicomage s'écria: « nooon! non ne faite pas ca! j..je des jumeaux! C'est des jumeaux madame!je vous en supplie ne me frapper plus... »

Relachant la pression qu'elle éxercait sur la gorge du sorcier Bellatrix lanca avant de transplaner:

« ahhh je savais qu'on se comprendrais.. »

XXX

Pâris réfléchissait.

Marchant dans les interminables couloirs il arriva enfin devant la porte de la bibliothèque qu'il ouvrit doucement...

« Père? lanca t'il en lancant un regard à l'impressionante collection de livre qui remplissait la salle du sol au plafond.

« ahh fils! Comment va mon démon préféré? »fit Tom en refermant son exemplaire de _Magie blanche, comment s'en débarasser_ .

« mais pour combien de temps...» murmura Pâris la mine sombre.

« je te demande pardon? » demanda Tom incertain de ce qu'il avait entendu.

« Est ce que je serais toujours ton préféré quand maman aura accouché? Ou est ce que je vais me retrouver seul, prisonnier d'une horrible gouvernante unijambiste, enfermé dans la tour d'un château au fin fond de l'Ecosse? »

Tom le regarda, essayant de déterminer si son fils plaisantait mais non, c'était mortellement sérieux...

Pourquoi! Pourquoi fallait t'il toujours que Pâris se pose ce genre de question éxistentielle auxquelles le mage noir n'avait aucune idée de la réponse approprié à donner...

le monde était contre lui.

Prenant son fils dans ses bras il murmura:

« écoute moi Pâris, tu sera toujours mon fils adoré et aucun autre enfant ne pourra prendre ta place...j..je t'aimerai éternellement... »

« tu dis ca pour de vrai? »demanda Pâris, ses grand yeus semblant tout à coup beaucoup plus vivant, presque enfantin.

« promis juré! » fit le Lord en souriant intérieurement...

« même si je faisais une bêtise? » fit Pâris en se détachant de l'étreinte de son père.

« même si tu faisais une bêtise » assura Tom

« mais je veux dire, même une _trèees_ grosse bêtise? »insista l'enfant

_aie..._pensa Tom, _qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait?_

« pourrais tu me donner un exemple de trèès grosse bêtise, fils? » demanda Voldemort en s'attendant au pire, car si il y avait une chose que l'on devait reconnaître c'est que son fils avait une très grande imagination et un talent inné pour les bêtises les plus innimaginables, même pour un Seigneur des Ténèbres...

« admettons que je me sois retrouvé sans vraiment savoir comment dans le labo de potion avec Dray et que par un _malheureux_ hasard quelques potions explosivres soient tombés _par accident _dans un chaudron plein en le faisant _légèrement_ explosé... »

« hum.. hypothèse très intéréssante Pâris...jusqu'a qu'elle point l'a tu personnellement testée! »

« ooh... fit Pâris d'un air très faussement innocent, pas beaucoup plus longtemps que ce que je viens de te raconter...juste assez pour voir Goyle entrer dans la pièce et se faire transformer en cafard, que Severus à accidentellement écrasé en venant éteindre l'incendie qui commencait a se propager...tu m'aime toujouts n'est ce pas Père?»

Hésitant entre étrangler son rejeton pour avoir, entre autre, contribué à la mort de son si fidèle Nott et détruit son laboratoire de potion, et à le féliciter pour ce meurtre qui constituerait, Tom en était persuadé, le premier d'une longue série,le sorcier le regarda incrédule...

voyant que Pâris le regardait avec insistance, Tom se souvint qu'il n'avait toujours pas répondu à la question qui tourmentait les noirs méandres de l'esprit de son fils..

« oh! j..bien sur Pâris que je t'aime toujours! Même si je vais devoir...Tom pris soudain une voix plus grave, te livrer aux crocs de nagini qui va certainement te dévorer tout cru... »

le regard plein d'espoir Pâris sourit largement avant de s'enfuir à toute jambe dans le dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers...

Tom sourit...

XXX

« QUOI! »

un jeune sorcier, l'air térrorisé déglutit avant de répondre d'une petite voix:

« je confirme Professeur Dumbledore, Bellatrix Black est venu à mon cabinet cette après midi, j'ai moi même fais l'examen... »

dépité, Albus se laissa tomber sur sa chaise en murmurant:

« enceinte...c'est pas possible...et tu es sur que c'était des jumeaux? »

« Voyons Albus! Ca fait trois fois qu'il te le dit!s'exclama Minerva, l'air irrité, avant que le médicomage n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche, la vraie question est « comment s'emparer de ces enfants et les former pour détruire Voldemort! »

« Minerva à raison,dit Rémus d'une voix las, il se peut que ces enfants soient la seule chance que nous ayons de gagner cette guerre... »

« alors nous devons agir, fit Albus d'une voix décidé, et vite... »

XXX

quelques mois plus tard tandit que les premiers rayons du mois juin éclairait la pièce...

« respirez!allez y Bellatrix, calmez vous et préparez vous à pousser! »

« ..j..je peux pas..haleta t'elle, c..c'est trop dur! »

« ne dite pas ça Madame vous pouvez le faire! Voulez vous que j'aille chercher Seigneur Voldemort? »

« ahh non! certainement..pas! C'est de _sa _faute tout ca!je vous le dit dès que j..je sort d'ici je l'émascule!»

« comme il vous plaira madame, répondit la sage femme, vous êtes prête! »

Pendant que sa chère Bellatrix souffrait le martyr en le maudissant, Tom attendait nerveusement en faisant les cents pas dans la salle du trône..

Devant lui, une jeune femme qui n'avait pas plus de dix-huit ans attendait patiemment...

la détaillant d'un regard critique Tom prit la parole:

« ainsi donc vous êtes la nouvelle inconsciente qui prétend pouvoir s'occuper de Pâris? »

baissant la tête celle ci acquiesa:

« je sui Helen Maitre, et c'est un réel privilège pour moi de pouvoir vous serv- »

« assez! La coupa le lord noir,je me fous royalement de savoir ce que vous pensez! La seule raison pour laquelle je vous tolère ici c'est que Bellatrix y tient alors ne vous figurez pas que vous allez faire mieux que toutes les petites écervelées qui vont ont précédée! Je vous préviens Pâris est extrémement..vivant et que aucune gouvernante n'a tenu plus d'une semaine..maintenant que vous savez tous, sortez d'ici et ne revenez que quand je vous apèllerai! »

les larmes aux yeux suite a cette entrée en matière, Helen se retira en se remémorant sa soirée de la veille..

_FLASH-BACK_

_assise sur un confortable fauteuil du bureau de Dumbledore, Helen triturait nerveusement le col de sa chemise..._

_« vous avez bien compris ce que vous devez faire Miss? »_

_«j..je crois Monsieur... je ne vous décevrais pas... »_

_« Alors allez y,n'oubliez pas: soyez rapide et sans scrupule..oh! et soyez prudente surtout... »_

_FIN DU FLASH-BACK_

Bellatrix gémissait, la douleur lui vrillait le corps, comme des centaines de doloris à la suite...elle essayait tant bien que mal d'obéir aux ordres de la sage-femme mais son épuisement était tel qu'elle se rendait à peine compte de la présence de Tom, qui lui tenait pourtant la main...

enfin..après de longues heures de souffrance et de menace de mort à l'encontre de Tom, les deux enfants étaient la, dormant paisiblement dans les bras de leur parent...

Bellatrix pleurait tandit que Tom regardait avec attendrissement sa petite fille aux yeux noir endormie dans ses bras...

« c..comment allons nous les apeller amour? »demanda finalement Bellatrix, en oubliant momentanément ses griefs contre ledit amour.

« Pour le petit garçon j'ai pensé à Melian et pour la petite fille Médea? » (1)fit Tom incertain

pour toute réponse, Bellatrix s'endormit un sourire aux lèvres...

XXX

la nuit était tombé...

Helen le savait, c'était le moment ou jamais d'agir...

Voldemort était parti dormir, laissant, non sans répugnance, les jumeaux sous sa surveilance...

elle repensa à son entretien avec Dumbledore, sa mission était simple, devenir la nounou du fils de Bellatrix et s'emparer par tout les moyens des nouveaux nés dont Albus était certain que Tom en était le père...

_l'occasion était trop belle_..avait t'il dit, d_e pouvoir enfin avoir un avantage sur Voldemort et il était hors de question que l'on passe à coté..._

Mais maintenant,debout devant les majestueux berceaux, elle contemplait indécise les deux enfants endormis...

Comment faire ça? Le doute s'insinuea en elle...

ces deux enfant ne méritaient pas ca...ils avaient des parents ici. Bellatrix et Voldemort d'accord mais des parents tout de même...

au moment ou elle pensait devenir folle, déchirée entre ses sentiments et son devoir, la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrevoir un Pâris l'air un peu endormi...

« ohh Maitre Pâris! S'exclama t'elle soulagé que ce ne soit pas le mage noir, que faites vous encore debout à cette heure! Je vous avait pourtant mis au lit! »

« Je le sais très bien! Fit Pâris sèchement, mais je n'ai pas encore pu voir mon frère et ma soeur... »

Alors Helen regarda l'enfant devant elle, un curieux mélange de pouvoir et de jeunesse, de cruauté et d'innocence...et encore une fois la culpabilité ressurgit, il allait souffrir aussi elle le savait...

Incapable de prononcer un mot elle pris Pâris dans ses bras et le mit à la hauteur des deux enfant endormis...

Soudain et pour la première fois le visage de Pâris emerveillé s'éclaira en un vrai sourire et, touchant le visage de Médea il murmura:

« elle est belle n'est ce pas? »

les larmes aux yeux Helen acquiesa tandit que Pâris déscendait de ses bras et sortait en silence...

sans réfléchir plus longtemps et mettant sa conscience de côté elle prit le petit garçon dans ses bras et transplana...

« Merlin, pardonnez moi... »

XXX

Le soleil se levait.

Bellatrix ouvrit les yeux, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres...

après une rapide toilette elle prit la direction de la nurserie ou la toute nouvelle nurse devait être en train de nourrir les enfants..

entrant d'un air réjoui, elle fut surprise de constater qu'Helen n'était pas la...

Froncant les sourcils elle se dirigea rapidement vers les berceaux et son sang de glaça...

En effet si Médea dormait paisiblement en tentant apparement de sucer son pouce, le berceau de Melian était vide...

Essayant d'envisager plusieurs possibilité, Bellatrixse força à rester calme, parcourant la pièce d'un regard quand soudain ses yeux furent attiré par un parchemin posé sur la table à langer...

s'attendant au pire elle s'en saisit et le lut...

_« je suis désolé d'avoir eu à en arriver la mais je ne pouvait pas accepter de voir cet enfant prendre un jour la place de son père..._

_Je suis consciene du mal que je vous fait mais je n'ai pas le choix... ne cherchez pas votre fils, il est mort à l'heure ou vous lisez ceci et moi avec..._

_Pardonnez moi.._

_Helen »_

figée d'horreur, incapable de comprendre ce qu'elle lisait, Bellatrix tomba à genoux avant de se mettre à hurler...

XXX

Au même instant, dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Melian dormait dans les bras de Molly qui le regardait avec attendrissement...

« et maintenant? Fit Maugrey en contemplant l'enfant non sans dégout, qu'allons nous faire? »

« En premier lieu il faut changer son apparence et son âge, Tom ne doit jamais faire le rapprochement entre cet enfan et son fils... » fit Albus déterminé.

« et comment allons nous faire maintenant monsieur? Fit Sirius qui se remettait à peine de l'avada raté que Malefoy lui avait lancé quelque mois auparavant...

« maintenant Sirius, nous allons faire la guerre... »

et voiila! j'espère que ce chapitre n'est pas trop mauvais, je ne suis absolument pas sure de moi sur ce coup la

désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis à l'écrire...

bizzzzzz!

Lya

1: merci à S1DMF8 pour l'idée du prénom


	6. Chapter 6

**Le blabla de l'auteur**: Kikouuuuu!boooonjour à tous!voila enfin le chapitre 6 ! j'espère qu'il vous plaira, je voulais le poster hier mais j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire la fin...pas taper

Sinon je suis toujours à la recherche d'un correcteur pour ma fic, lol maintenant c'est plutôt une quête désespérée...ayez pitié...

l'auteur se met à genoux et commence à pleurer...

sur ce, bonne lecture et bon week end à tous!

**Chapitre 6:**

Brisé...

son coeur était brisé...

Bellatrix contemplait la tombe vide de son fils, de lourde larmes coulant sur ses joues,des larmes de douleur et de rage ...

Mort..

son enfant, son amour était mort...

Tom l'avait cherché, sans relache durant des mois, parcourant le globe pour trouver une trace, un signe,tuant sans pitié tout ceux qu'il rencontrait, mais rien...

leur enfant, leur lumière était mort...

Au début Bellatrix avait cru mourir de chagrin tellement son désespoir était profond mais Pâris et Médea avait besoin d'elle et puisque rien ne lui rendrait son fils,il fallait continuer à vivre...

Tom avait été sans pitié, massacrant chaque membre de l'ordre qui croisait sa route...de centaines de moldus avaient trouvé la mort tant sa haine était forte...la peur et le doute avait envahie l'Angleterre, mais son fils était mort...

La rage le consumait,comme un poison brulant dans ses veines...

1 an avait passé mais la peine était toujours aussi forte, à chaque fois qu'elle jouait avec Médea elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer à quoi aurait ressemblé Mélian, quel aurait été son premier mot, son premier rire...

Jamais elle n'oublierait, Dumbledore payera pour ça...lui et chacun des monstres qui avait tué son fils...

Afin de protéger Médea, Tom, qui se sentait affreusement coupable de la mort de Melian, avait changer son âge et avait fait propagé la rumeur de sa mort , ainsi elle avait maintenant le même âge que Pâris, et elle était aux yeux du monde une lointaine parente de Bellatrix, d'origine française, plus rien ne devait trahir sa véritable origine...

Mais que feraient t'ils si un jour le secret était révélé? Dumbledore la ferait t'il aussi assassinée?

Regardant une dernière fois la tombe fleurie, Bellatrix soupira et rentra au chateau...

« dors mon ange...ou que tu sois maman veille sur toi... »

XXX

« Siiiiiiiiiriiiiiiiiiiiiiiussssssssssss! dépêche toiiiiiiiiiiiiii! on va être en retard!Je te préviens, je _refuse_ d'arriver en retard pour mon premier jour à Poudlard!je te jure que je t'en voudrais au moins pour toute ma vie, ci ce n'est plus!»

Grognant dans son sommeil, Sirius ouvrit péniblement les yeux et regarda son reveil...

6H30.

Ce gosse voulait sa peau.

«naaaon!Liam tu as 1,3 seconde pour aller te recoucher avant que je te transforme en moucheron! »

Semblant très moyennement impressioné et peu disposé à obéir Liam entreprit de défaire consencieusement le lit de Sirius pour finir par tenter de battre le record de « saut en hauteur sur matelas ».

Résigné, Sirius se leva en ronchonant...

« ahhh vivement demain, tu sera loin et je pourrais _enfin_ faire une grasse matiné en paix...rien que pour ça j'aime l'école... »

Pour toute réponse Liam lui tira la langue...

A l'autre bout du pays, dans le manoir Jedusor, la situation était étrangement indentique

« Pèeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere! Mèeeeeeeeeere! debouut! c'est aujourd'hui! on va à Poudlard!»s'exclamèrent deux tornade brune en surgissant dans la chambre à coucher du plus dangereux mage noir de tout les temps, lequel se trouvait être précisément profondément endormit...

Plus pour très longtemps d'ailleurs puisque Pâris et Médea , voyant le peu de réaction de leur parents,eurent la bonne idée d'introduire quelque beau spécimens de cafard et autre blatte dans le lit parental...

Ce qui eu, après quelques secondes de suspens insupportable, l'avantage de faire sauter Tom et Bellatrix au plafond d'une manière très distingué, on est mage noir ou on l'est pas, et dans un deuxième temps de les faire sortir du lit plus vite que ne l'espéraient les enfants...

Souriant le plus innocement, Pâris et Médea échangèrent un regard complice...

Tom, enlevant stoiquement un cafard de ses cheveux, regarda sa progéniture démoniaque en souriant, l'année allait être trèees longue pour leur professeur...

tandis que sa fille lui sautait au coup, la seule pensée de Tom fut:

_Alors la tu vas en chier Albus..._

XXX

« Mais nooon Liam on est pas en retard! Tout va bien inutile de paniquez d'accord! » fit Sirius qui jeta tout de même un rapide coup d'oeil à sa montre tandit qu'il marchait à vive allure dans le hall de la célèbre gare de Londres,

onze heure moins trois.

Ok, la on peut paniquer.

« Hum..tout compte fait, il serait peut être préférable d'accélerer _très_ _légèrement_ l'allure! »

Non loin de la, un autre groupe de sorcier se dirigeait exactement dans la même direction..

« Mais non Maitre Pâris, je t'assure que ta tenue est très approprié, tu es réellement.._princier_.. »

« je sais! Fit Pâris d'un air agacé,je suis_ toujours_ parfait! Mais, oncle Lucius, ma question était « est ce que ma tenue n'est pas trop parfaite pour cette bande de... »

son regard se fixa sur une jeune fille aux épaix cheveux chatain, qui trainait une lourde malle derrière et qui semblait prête à exploser tellement elle était éxcitée..

« ...chose gluante et répugnante... »conlut Pâris, apparement dégouté.

« ohh..commenca Lucius, je suis sur qu-ouch! »

Avant qu'il n'ai pu finir sa phrase un choc violent le fit haleter, en éffet il venait de heurter de plein fouet une petite et replète femme rousse, Mme Weasley...

se remettant rapidement du choc il lanca:

« tiens tiens, Mrs Weasley et sa.._.famille_! » le mot 'famille' avait été legèrement accentué, de façon à montrer le plus clairement possible le dégout de Lucius, « c'est toujours un plaisir douteux de vous rencontrer... »

« C'est réciproque Lucius, soyez en sur... » fit froidement Molly en lui lançant un regard assassin.

« maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'escuser, repris t'elle en l'écartant de sa trajectoire,j'ai autre chose à faire que de perdre mon temps avec un sale mangemort comme vous! »

tandit que, fière de sa répartie elle s'en allait la tête haute, Lucius lui attrapa fortement le bras en murmurant d'une voix glacée:

« écoute moi bien sale garce, si je t'entend encore une fois m'insulter de la sorte je te jure que j'égorgerai tes batards un par un et sous tes yeux...me suis-je bien fait comprendre? »

« Il y a un problème Molly! » s'exclama une fois forte derrière eux.

Sirius.

En effet, celui ci, intrigué par l'étrange proximité des deux adultes, s'avancait l'air inquiet...

Se détachant vivement Molly le regarda, l'air soulagé en s'exclamant d'une voix faussement enjouée:

« ooh! Sirius chéri! Non non ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien, nous..euhm..nous discutions! »

Pas très convaincut, Sirius la regarda suspicieusement tandis que Lucius tournait les talons, non sans jeter un dernier regard méprisant à l'assemblé...

Environ trois minute et quinze mille trois cents embrassades plus tard le train démarra enfin...

Confortablement installé dans un compartiment Pâris,Draco et Médea discutaient joyeusement accompagné de leurs amis de toujours, Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini.

En réalité, Pansy et Médea étaient un peu à l'écart, parlant à voix basse en jetant de temps à autres des coups d'oeil furtifs vers les garçons.

Les deux filles étaient inséparables, jamais l'une sans l'autre et toujours réunis dans la bêtise, en particulier depuis le jour ou elles avaient décidées que les robes des mangemorts seraient beaucoup plus _glamour _en rose tendre, assez étrangement Tom n'avait que moyennement apprécié, à l'inverse des membres de l'ordre qui avaient semble t'il beaucoup rit avant de se rendre compte que la couleur des robes n'altérait absolument pas la capacité des mangemorts à lancer de jolis sorts vert...

Tandis que Pâris et Draco parlaient quidditch, Blaise semblait absent, perdu dans la contemplation ébahi des grand yeux noirs de Médea...

Alors que, rejetant une mèche de son épaisse chevelure brune derrière son épaule, Pansy allait proposer une partie de bataille explosive, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit en grand,laissant apparaître un jeune garçon à la flamboyante chevelure rousse et aux innombrables tâches de rousseur.

Ron weasley. La némésis personnelle de Drago.

« tiens donc! Mais c'est le petit _Ronny_ à sa maman qui vient nous rendre visite!lanca le blond d'une voix sarcastique, tu as perdu quelque chose Weasley?ton cerveau peut être? »

Un éclat de rire général salua cette remarque tandis que Drago poursuivait:

« ohh mais regardez! Ronny c'est trouvé un ami! il a du le payer! Ahh mais non suis-je bête! s'exclama Drago, tout le monde sait que les Weasley ne sont qu'une bande de clochard... »

En effet derrière Ron se tenait un beau jeune homme au grand yeux bleus, l'air extrêmement agacé par les propos du jeune Malefoy..

Intéréssé, Pâris prit la parole:

« salut! c'est quoi ton nom?Moi c'est Pâris Black, le blond un peut dingue -Drago lui lanca un regard faussement agressif- c'est mon cousin Drago Malefoy, la jolie brune en face c'est notre cousine française Médea Duprès, l'autre jolie brune c'est Pansy Parkinson et enfin le type qui louche sur ma cousine, et qui va arrété ça tout de suite d'ailleurs! s'apelle Blaise Zabini.. »

regardant Ron avec dégout celui ci pris la parole et lança:

« si tu veut rester avec nous et t'épargner ainsi la compagnue douteuse de ce déchet il y a pas de problème euhh tu t'apelle comment au fait? »

Semblant encore plus agacé le garçon dit froidement:

« je m'apelle Liam Black,je suis le fils de Sirius Black, que vous devez certainement connaitre, en tout ca moi je vous connais et je vous dit tout de suite que je ne serais JAMAIS ami avec une bande de futur mangemort dégénéré comme vous! alors je vous conseille d'enlever tout de suite vos petits air niais de vos visage!sur ce, je crois que mon_ ami _moi allons chercher un autre compartiment un peu mieux fréquenté... »

Joignant le geste à la parole Liam tourna le dos aux jeunes gens stupéfaient et s'éloigna, suivit de Ron.

Furieux Pâris ferma violement la porte en s'exclamant:

« Cette sale engeance de traitre va me payer très cher cette insulte! Je vous jure que je vais faire personellement de sa vie un enfer... »

Assez indiférente aux propose de Liam et très soucieuse de rétablir une bonne ambiance dans le compartiment Pansy, tout sourire, s'exclama:

« Alors, on la fait cette Bataille explosive? »

Au même moment, dans un autre compartiment une jeune fille aux grand yeus noisette lisait sagement un épais grimoire quand la porte s'ouvrit doucement...

Liam et Ron apparurent dans l'embrasure, l'air un peu embarassés..

« Escuse nous, on peut s'asseoir ici? Tout les autres compartiments sont pris.. »

souriant, la jeune fille répondit:

« bien sur! Entrez! Ça tombe bien je me sentait un peu seule!comment vous apellez vous?c'est super ici non? Je suis tellement excitée! »

Ron sourit et dit:

« Je suis Ronald Weasley, mais on m'apelle Ron et lui c'est Liam Black, et toi? »

« je m'apelle, Hermione, Hermione Granger... »

et voilà le chapitre 6! j'espère que vous avez aimer...la suite arrivera bientôt.. peut être..

Bizzzou!

Lya


	7. Chapter 7

Je sais. C'est intolérable. Je mériterais d'être privée de Chablis à vie.Je suis vraiment désolé du temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre _mais - _oui il y a _toujours_ un mais - j'ai plusieurs bonnes raisons que je vais vous exposer:

- j'ai eu -tenez vous bien- 3 dissertations à faire dernièrement (ahhh le bonheur des disserts de philo...)

- j'ai dernièrement commencé la traduction d'une fic en anglais sur le seigneur des anneaux (en particulier sur Haldir -se met à baver...- ) qui s'intitule _Elanor's Revenge _ écrite par Julie & Fianna, deux merveilleuses auteurs au talent exceptionel, j'en ai repris la traduction au chapitres 15 suite à l'arrêt de la première traductrice (si vous voulez aller voir, le lien de la fic en francais est dans mes favoris, d'ailleurs, vous _voulez_ aller voir! loool meuhhh non je vous force pas...) et mine de rien ça prend du temps

- je manquais d'inspiration donc je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de poster un chapitre nul...

Bref tout ça pour dire que je suis vraiment désolé de l'attente, mais j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira tout de même!!

Gros bisous à tous, bonne lecture et encore pardon!

**Chapitre 7**

Par une belle après midi du mois d'octobre, dans la grande et silencieuse bibliothèque de Poudlard...

"Messieurs Black, Malfoy et Zabini, dans mon bureau!!"

Surpris, les trois Serpentard levèrent la tête de leur devoir de métamorphoses en regardant d'un air perplexe le professeur Mc Gonagall qui se tenait devant eux, l'air on ne peut plus agacé.

"qu'est ce que vous attendez! Une invitation officielle! vociféra telle, en avant!"

Rangeant rapidement leur affaires, les trois adolescents la suivirent dans les couloirs, non sans émettre quelques plaintes discrètes..

"Mais pourquoi on est _encore_ convoqué dans le bureau de cette vieille harpie!? ça fait 7 fois cette semaine!!" grogna Draco, manifestement mécontent.

"et on est que Mercredi..." commenta Pâris l'air aussi agacé que son cousin.

"à mon humble avis, fit Blaise en gloussant, je crois que cette convocation n'est pas sans rapport avec les photos de Weasley en tutu rose qui circulent dans l'école..."

Avant que Draco et Pâris puissent répliquer Mc Gonagall les fit entrer dans son bureau, le regard flamboyant de colère.

"assis! "ordonna telle d'une voix sèche.

Bien que moyennement impressionnés, le trio obéit.

"Comment avez vous put!? s'écria le professeur indigné. "c'est un _scandale_!!! comment avez vous osez vous moquer ainsi de votre camarade!?"

"Ce n'est pas notre camarade Madame, fit Pâris d'un ton provocateur, ce n'est qu'une fillette qui va toujours pleurer dans vos jupes dès qu'il a un bobo.."

" ça c'est sur! renchéri Blaise, un jour on va le retrouver noyé dans le lac faudra pas se demander pourquoi..."

Le souffle court d'outrage, Minerva les regarda indignée.

"Oooooh!!!! TAISEZ-VOUS!!!v..vous n'êtes qu'une bande de monstre!!je vous préviens,fit-elle d'un ton menaçant, la prochaine fois qu'une chose pareille se produira je-"

Assez indifférent, Pâris cessa d'écouter le professeur et plongea dans ses souvenirs tout en veillant à garder une mine concernée...depuis 6 ans déjà il était régulièrement convoqué chez cette vieille harpie pour diverses "incidents" mettant souvent en cause le trio de Gryffondors et celui de Serpentard...

Blaise quand à lui levait de grands yeux rêveurs vers le plafond, se remémorant la jolie teinte cramoisie qu'avaient pris les oreilles de Weasley en découvrant les photos...

Enfin,après une bonne demi-heure de reproche variés et une semaine de récurage de chaudron en cadeau, le trio fut enfin autorisé à sortir du bureau, devant lequel deux jeunes fille en pleine discussion les attendaient...

"Ah! vous voila enfin!" s'exclama une jolie demoiselle brune au regard d'azur et au teint de porcelaine."ça fait une _éternité_ qu'on vous attend! pas vrai Médea?"

sa compagne ne répondit pas, échangeant un sourire timide avec Blaise qui rougit en détournant le regard.

"Médea!?" répéta Pâris légèrement amusé, "allô? tu es toujours avec nous?"

"hum...Oh! désolé Ris' j'étais..hum...je réfléchissais à mon devoir de Potion.."

"Tiens donc parce que tu réfléchis toi maintenant!?" lança une voix froide derrière le groupe.

furieuse, Médea se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec..

Liam.

"Tiens donc, mais c'est notre cher cousin-la-honte-de-la-famille Liam! fit Draco d'une voix tranchante, alors, toujours à salir le nom de tes ancêtres avec tes caniches rouges et or?

En effet derrière Liam se tenait ses deux grands amis, Ron weasley, et Hermione Granger et -cela fit sourire méchamment Pâris- Ginny Weasley, le regard inquiet.

"ferme-la Malefoy!" siffla Liam en se rapprochant de lui,"moi au moins je peux dire que j'ai des amis alors que toi et ta bande de guignol n'êtes que des futurs mangemorts dégénérés!"

Un éclair de haine brilla dans les yeux de Draco qui prit Liam par le col en sussurant près de son oreille:

"fais attention... derrière les guignols peuvent se cacher des serpents.. et je te _jure _que mon venin est particulièrement douloureux..ne joue pas au dur Black parce que crois moi tu ne me battra jamais sur ce terrain la..."

Une expression de pure dégoût sur le visage, Liam se dégagea vivement et , bousculant Pansy sur son passage, s'éloigna, Ron et Hermione à sa suite.

Ginny s'apprétait à en faire de même quand Pâris l'attrapa par le bras, la tirant contre lui.

"Ahh Gin'... ma douce et innocente Ginny..." murmura t'il tandis que les autres s'éloignaient , un sourire complice sur le visage. "tu est en sixième année n'est ce pas?"

Elle hocha la tête, l'air tétanisée.

" hum.. fit Pâris d'un ton provoquant, c'est l'année des _expériences _et des grandes _découvertes..._je suis sur que tu-"

"Mr Black! lâchez immédiatement Miss Weasley!"

"_et merde..._pensa t'il _encore la vieille chouette... j'aurais pas du rester devant son bureau..."_

Réprimant un juron, Pâris obéit tandis que Minerva le dépassait, entraînant dans son sillage une Ginny stupéfaite...

"tout va bien Miss Weasley?" s'enquit le professeur

"T..très bien Madame, merci.. je..je suis tombé et Pâris m'aidais juste à me relever." Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait mentit, mais elle devait reconnaître quelques chose dans les yeux de Pâris l'avait fasciné..était-ce du désir? se giflant intérieurement elle se dit: " _arrête de te faire des idées.. ce type n'éprouve aucun sentiment..."_

Pourtant, presque contre son gré la curiosité la fit se retourner et ce qu'elle vit alors la fit sursauter...

Du bout des doigts, presque timidement, Pâris lui envoyait un baiser...

XXX

Une heure plus tard, dans la salle commune des Serpentards...

"Un baiser!? tu lui à envoyé un _baiser_!?"

Un Draco Malefoy incrédule faisait les cent pas autour du feu, marmonnant des phrases incompréhensibles en jetant des regards accusateurs à son cousin...

"Dray calme toi, voyons!" le raisonnait Pansy, "tu sais très bien pourquoi Pâris fait ça..."Puis, s'imobilisant elle s'écria: "mais.. en fait non! pourquoi tu fais ça Ris' !?"

Levant les yeux au ciel Pâris dit calmement: "il se trouve chers camarades que, en dépit de sa pauvreté et de l'incroyable stupidité de son frère,Ginny est particulièrement du goût de mes hormones,et vous savez tous très bien comme je met un point d'honneur à toujours les satisfaire..."

Agacée Pansy répliqua: "mais quand arrêtera tu de penser avec tes couilles!? cette fille fait partie de l'ordre du Phoenix qui est, je te le rappelle, composé de sorcier qui ne vivent que pour une seule chose: détruire ton père! alors tu es sur qu'une partie de jambe en l'air vaut le risque qu'elle découvre qui tu es?nan mais vraiment! tu as du coucher avec toute les filles qui sont passé à ta portée!"

"mais non enfin petite effrontée! fit Pâris faussement indigné, "à ce que je sache nous n'avons jamais rien fais tout les deux..." Il lui fit un clin d'oeil.

"vous êtes désespérant tout les deux.." fit Draco en soupirant,"alors, va tu nous dire pourquoi tu t'obstine à vouloir séduire la Weasley?"

Baissant le ton, Pâris leur fit signe de se rapprocher et murmura:" Elle est mauvaise. je le sens...une part d'elle est maléfique, elle ne résistera pas à l'appel du pouvoir...cette fille est ce qu'il me faut.."

"c'est à dire?"

"un espion de rêve au sein de l'Ordre..." puis avec un grand sourire il ajouta: " et puis...les rousses sont tellement bonnes au lit..."

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel.

XXX

Médea se mordait la lèvre de plaisir.

La langue de Blaise parcourait son cou tandis que ses mains caressaient ses hanches à travers le tissus de son uniforme...

L'allongeant doucement sur son lit le jeune préfet prit possession de sa bouche en gémissant,ses mains détachant habilement les boutons de son uniforme alors que Médea caressait doucement son torse au ton chocolat...

"alors mon amour..."murmura t'il en parsemant son cou de baiser quand ils furent entièrement nus,"est ce que ceci convient à ta vision de _allons faire un peu d'exercice_?"

pour toute réponse, Médea l'embrassa...

Ce que le couple ne savait pas c'est que de l'autre côté de la porte un Pâris Black outré, fulminait...

"Ok Pansy tu as trois secondes pour me dire depuis combien de temps ce pervers de Blaise ose profiter de l'innocence de ma _petite_ soeur avant que je rentre dans cette chambre pour vous jeter tout les deux dans une fosse au lions!!"

"je peux appeler mon avocat?" fit Pansy en essayant de ne pas sourire en voyant Pâris qui tournait en rond en murmurant dans sa barbe.

"grpph...naooon..je vais l'émasculer, l'écarteler et le pendre sur place publique..."

"ohhh la on sombre dans le tragique cher cousin" fit Draco en feuilletant un exemplaire de _Quidditch Magazine _

Pâris le fusilla du regard. "Draco! met toi à ma place! qu'est ce que tu ferais si tu voyait ta soeur se faire violer sous tes yeux!?"

"si tu veux mon avis," fit Pansy hilare," rien qu'en l'écoutant elle à pas l'air contre..."

A bout de nerf, Pâris se laissa tomber sur le canapé, l'air anéanti.."j..je craque..m..ma propre soeur est encore plus débauché que _moi_ !si mon père savait ça..."

"qu'est ce que je devrais savoir Pâris?"

surpris, les trois adolescents levèrent la tête, devant eux, dans le brasier brûlant de la cheminée venait d'apparaitre Lord Voldemort...

a suivre...

- pas taper l'auteur-

et voiila!! je sais c'est très court mais ce chapitre est important pour mettre en place plusieurs éléments de l'intrigue...j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu par ce chapitre...

Bisouuus!!

Lya.


	8. Chapter 8

**Le blabla de l'auteur:** Coucou!!! voilà le chapitre 8! je me suis assez amusée à l'écrire, surtout que je suis assez euphorique en ce moment(des resultats en littérature hautement jouissifs lool) même si c'est court, j'espère que ca vous plaira!!

je tiens à remercier tout mes reviewer absolument géniaux, j'ai eu 101 reviews pour cette histoire, je trouve ça extraordinaire et je suis toujours émue en lisant vos reviews parce que c'est tellement gentil et tellement encourageant...merci...

Bonne lecture à tous!!!

**Chapitre 8:**

_A bout de nerf, Pâris se laissa tomber sur le canapé, l'air anéanti.."j..je craque..m..ma propre soeur est encore plus débauché que moi !si mon père savait ça..."_

_"qu'est ce que je devrais savoir Pâris?"_

_surpris, les trois adolescents levèrent la tête, devant eux, dans le brasier brûlant de la cheminée venait d'apparaitre Lord Voldemort..._

sous le choc,Pâris se releva d'un bon avant de bafouiller, 'oh!p..père!!c...comment va tu?belle soirée n'est ce pas?'

L'air méfiant Tom répéta, 'ne tourne pas autour du pot,Fils,qu'est ce que tu dois me dire?et d'ailleurs ou est ta soeur?'

'_ca y est_.. pensa Pâris,_je suis mort...pourquoi??pourquoi moi?!pourquoi ma soeur est une-'_

'Pâris!!'la voix de Tom fouetta l'air,sortant brusquement Pâris de ses pensées optimistes.

Jetant un coup d'oeil vers le redoutable sorcier,Pâris déglutit.

Les lèvres pincées,le regard sombre,Tom n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter.

« ohh! Médea...e..elle est partie faire.. du _sport _avec Blaise! »

Tom fronça les sourcils, « sous la pluie?dans le noir? »

Les joues de Pâris prirent une jolie couleur cramoisie mais il poursuivit bravement, « aah ben tu connais Médea! rien ne l'arrête! » puis en espérant que son père se contenterait de cette réponse il ajouta,d'un ton un peu enjoué: « alors que nous vaut le plaisir de te voir cher père? »

Souriant mystérieusement,Tom murmura une formule incompréhensible et disparut...pour réaparaitre sur le canapé juste à côté d'un drago stupéfait.

«Oncle Tom,C..comment tu as fais ca!?le château est plein de sort contre l'intrusion!! »

« ahh, »fit ledit oncle en souriant, « on est mage noir ou on l'est pas... »puis se tournant vers Pâris il demanda, « alors, je vais te laisser me cacher allègrement des choses et je vais en venir à la raison de ma visite!Vous n'êtes pas tout les trois sans savoir que tout les ans se déroule le traditionel bal que je donne en l'honneur de mes mangemorts? »

les trois adolescent acquiesèrent tandis qu'un gémissement étouffé leur parvint de la chambre,les joues rouges,ils baissèrent la tête tandis que Tom continuait, imperturbable.

« et donc comme tout les ans vous devrez donc vous y rendre sauf que cette année et bien...il y aura quelques différences-» un gémissement plus fort retentit et Tom leva la tête agacé, « je disais donc il y aura _quelques_ différences puisque ce jour la Pâris sera officiellement présenté comme mon héritier et que Médea rencontrera son- »

_oohh Médea..._

Avant que Tom ne puisse terminer sa phrase, un gémissement plus fort que les autres et dangereusement explicite s'éleva, avant que Pâris,Drago ou Pansy ait pu faire un geste, Tom se leva-ce qui est assez logique quand on entend un garçon gémir d'une façon plus que sensuelle le prénom de sa douce et innoncente fille- et ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque...

s'attendant au pire,Pâris ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé, comme à l'attente d'un choc,et regarda stupéfait la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

Lord Voldemort, le plus terrifiant mage noir de tout les temps était la, les bras balant, le regard stupéfait et la bouche tombante devant ce spectacle absolument insoutenable pour son pauvre esprit de père tourmenté, en effet si Médéa était partiellement caché derrière le corps noir de son amant, celui-qui n'en menait pas large- était entièrement nu dans une position on ne peut plus éloquante.

Tandis que Blaise,comme touché par la foudre se relevait rapidement en se rhabillant lui et Médéa d'un mouvement de baguette,Tom essayait de penser rationellement en essayant d'ignorer sa baguette qui lui criait: tue le!Tue ce sale cafard!!

_Ok..._pensa t'il,_résumons la situation, je viens de voir Blaise nu, avec ma fille nue également, dans un lit passablement sans dessus dessous..bien Tom tu pense toujours calmement..ok alors..._

_« E_ndoloris?Avada? Couteau de boucher? Arsenic? Fit Tom à l'intention de Blaise.

Celui-ci, passablement gêné bafouilla, »C..comment? »

« Avec quoi tu veux que je t'étripe? Choisis ca m'est égal... »fit Tom d'un ton désinvolte en faisant tourner sa baguette dans sa ain, une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux.

Ne possédant pas le courage légendaire de ses amis Gryffondors, Blaise fit la seule chose qui lui permettait de ramener son espérance de vie à une échelle plus raisonnable, à savoir un sprint pur et simple hors de la pièce...

XXX

Ginny réfléchissait...

La nuit était tombé et une pluie froide lui griffait les joues mais la jeune fille restait là, perdue dans ses pensées...

Il était si beau, si envoutant, si.._maléfique_...comment lui résister? Comment résister à cet ange noir si hypnotique...la pire tentation qui puisse exister...l'être le plus inaccessible des ténèbres...

Ginny ne voulait pas, ne _pouvait_ pas céder!! c'était un démon,le diable en personne,un visage d'ange et le diable au corps...

Pourtant elle le savait.. un mangemort.. ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un mangemort, le pire ennemi du camp de la lumière...le camp de sa famille...mais était-ce vraiment son camp?et pourquoi était-elle si fascinée par son beau démon?

Levant les yeux elle adressa une prière silencieuse aux astres.

_Que quelqu'un, n'importe qui vienne...mon sauveur...aidez moi...n'importe qui.._

une main chaude se posa sur son épaule.

Sans se retourner elle sut.

c'était lui.Pâris. Son ange noir...

Sans un mouvement, sans un mot elle se laissa bercer par son étreinte.

Puisqu'il était la..puisqu'aucun autre était venu..elle le suivrait...

_« mon sauveur... »_murmura t'elle.

XXX

Tom rentra chez lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres, bon soit, il n'avait pas réussi à émasculer le jeune Zabini-_il court très vite le bougre_- mais il était au moins sûr qu'il ne s'approcherait plus de sa fille avant un bon bout de temps-_quoi que..vu son taux d'hormones il était certainement prêt à tout_- méfiance... Tom se demanda un instant si il était possible de faire _disparaître_ le jeune métis sans attirer l'attention de Médéa, mais il repoussa bien vite l'idée, vu l'intimité qu'il partageaient -_il grogna à cette pensée_-elle s'en apercevrait et si il y avait quelque chose qu'il fallait reconnaître à la cadette des Jedusor, c'est qu'elle avait un caractère bien trempé et la baguette facile.

Dans le doute il valait mieux éviter qu'elle ne refasse ce qu'elle avait fait en 3 eme année, quand elle avait été punie par le professeur Mc Gonnagal pour avoir_ légèrement _traumatisé une camarade en l'envoyant aux enfers après un _léger_ accrochage verbale entre les deux demoiselles,c'est à dire faire exploser l'aile droite du château ce qui avait causé la mort d'une bonne dizaine de mangemort.

Tom ne l'avait pas disputé bien sur,à chaque fois qu'il essayait de faire preuve d'un peu d'autorité elle le regardait avec son regard de serpent battu et il finissait invariablement par craquer, au grand amusement de Bellatrix qui adorait voir le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps fondre devant le sourire d'une adolescente délicieusement démoniaque.

Sa fille.. Il l'aimait plus que tout, un amour inconditionel, la disparition de Melian lui avait fait prendre conscience de sa faiblesse...jamais..jamais il ne permettrait qu'on lui enlève sa fille..

Lui prendre sa fille... à cette pensée son coeur se serra.Il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui dire tout à l'heure mais Médéa était fiancée à un sang pur francais...Tom n'avait pas le choix, Médéa était sensée être francaise après tout et ce mariage était la seule façon de protéger son identité une bonne fois pour toute.. car malgré toute les précautions que Tom avait prises Albus avait des soupcons...

D'un geste rageur Tom ouvrit la porte de sa salle de réunion, il savait que Médéa souffrirait, qu'elle aimait ce jeune métis, et qu'elle ne voudrait pas quitter son cher pays pour se retrouver chez les barbares français-_sa si fragile princesse au milieu de ses sauvages..._-mais il n'avait pas le choix. Plutôt mourir que de de voir Albus massacrer sa fille comme il avait assassiné son fils...

Alors qu'il s'asseyait sur son trône en ruminant ses pensées, une voix sortie de l'ombre le fit sursauter.

« M..maitre, fit une voix froide, ce que nous espérions tous c'est réalisé... »

Intrigué, le mage noir demanda « vraiment? Albus est enfin tombé dans un cratère de lave en fusion? Tu as retrouvé mon lapin en peluche?»

« pardon? » fit le mangemort, complètement perdu.

« laisse tomber, dis moi. » fit Tom en se giflant mentalement.

«Nous avons retrouvé Mélian... »

eeet voiiila!!!

je sais que c'est très court mais je part tout le week end donc je ne voulais pas partir sans avoit poster quelque chose,depuis le temps que vous attendez!!

psss: je me répète je sais mais pour les fans du seigneur des anneaux allez lire _la revanche d'Elanor _(tjs dans mes favoris lool )

c'est du génie à l'état pur! Je dis pas ça parce que c'est moi qui ait repris la traduction mais c'est un bijoux!non mais vraiment j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que je vaut ma traduction (j'ai repris à partir du chap 15)

Bisouss à tous et revieeeeeeeeeeeew!!!!(c'est un ordre sinon pas de chapitre 9! quoi du chantage? Yep! Je vous le fait pas dire!!)

Lya


	9. Chapter 9

**Le blabla de l'auteur: **hello!! voici un nouveau chapitre,je dirais même Le chapitre important car c'est la que le destin de Médea et de Mélian va être scellé...j'espère qu'il vous plaira, je l'ai écrit d'une traite ,(l'inspiration est capricieuse ) avant de vous laisser lire tranquillement je veux juste vous souhaiter à tous un très joyeux noël ainsi qu'une très bonne année, en espérant qu'elle soit heureuse,avec une attention toute particulière à ceux qui comme moi passeront des exams en juin (ahh les joies du bac..), merde à tous! Voila, lisez bien, reviewez (sisi!) et n'abusez pas trop du chocolat et du champagne!

Je dédicace ce chapitre à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé ces si fantastiques reviews qui me font fondre à chaque fois, merci...

**Chapitre 9**

_Alors qu'il s'asseyait sur son trône en ruminant ses pensées, une voix sortie de l'ombre le fit sursauter._

_« M..maitre, fit une voix froide, ce que nous espérions tous c'est réalisé... »_

_Intrigué, le mage noir demanda « vraiment? Albus est enfin tombé dans un cratère de lave en fusion? Tu as retrouvé mon lapin en peluche?»_

_« pardon? » fit le mangemort, complètement perdu._

_« laisse tomber, dis moi. » fit Tom en se giflant mentalement._

_«Nous avons retrouvé Mélian... »_

Tom souriait en ce remémorrant cette scène.Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis,deux semaines

de pure bonheur pour Tom...Melian était vivant..

Bellatrix n'était pas au courant,malgré la fiabilité des informations Tom ne voulait pas prendre le risque de décevoir sa si _fragile_ épouse.La perte de Mélian avait été terrible pour elle.

Mais demain,il lui rendrait son si beau sourire,demain il lui ramènerait leur fils...

Le son des violons le tira de ses pensées, relevant la tête il vit tout ses mangemorts réunit autour de son trône, l'air enjoués alors qu'ils discutaient gaiement en attendant l'arrivée de Pâris et Médea qui, comme chaque année, ouvriraient le bal.

Médea... le simple fait d'évoquer son nom lui était devenu insupportable.Depuis deux semaines il l'évitait, mais comment lui dire, comment lui dire qu'il l'avait vendue à ce monstrueux français! Bon, en toute honnêteté Tom devait reconnaître que le français en question était loin d'être monstrueux, il était d'ailleurs tout le contraire.Une vraie merveille de la nature.Tom avait passé des mois à l'observer, le jauger, cherchant la moindre faille, le moindre défaut mais rien.Il était parfait._Trop _parfait.

Soudain les portes s'ouvrirent en grand et un silence respectueux emplit la salle. Pâris avança alors, tout sourire, sa main enlacée à celle de sa soeur. Si Pâris, vêtu d'une tunique brodée d'argent et d'un pantalon de la même teinte était incroyablement élégant -comme toujours- la beauté de Médea était au dela des mots.Sa toilette était simple pourtant, une légère robe de soie noire,sans ornement, qui contrastait violement avec sa peau de nacre.Ses longs cheveux noir brillaient à la lueur des bougies.

Respectant la tradition, les deux héritiers vinrent se placer au centre de la salle ou ils entamèrent la non moins traditionnelle valse. Peu à peu certains mangemorts les rejoignirent alors que Tom échangeait un regard attendrie avec Bellatrix.Tom se revoyait encore, plus de quinze ans auparavant,ouvrant ce même bal avec Médéa dans ses bras...sa chère, sa si belle Médea...

Non loin de la, le jeune futur fiancé observait Médea rire au éclat dans les bras de son frère.

Enfin, la musique cessa et c'est sous les applaudissements nourrit de la foule que le Seigneur se leva afin de prononcer son discours d'ouverture: « Chers camarades, amis de toujours, mes frères, depuis plus de vingt ans maintenant nous combattons _ensemble _contre les vilénies de Dumbledore - la foule grogna à l'entente de ce nom – chacun de vous à combattu pour moi, risquant sa vie, sa liberté pour moi.Le prix du sang à été lourd. Beaucoup de nos frères sont tombés.Et c'est pour eux, pour tout ceux dont la cruauté de Dumbledore a briser la vie, que je veux me battre, pour qu'ils _sachent _qu'ils ne sont pas mort en vain.Mais ce soir je veux laisser notre juste vengeance de côté, car pour l'instant c'est à vous et rien qu'à vous, mes frères, que je veux rendre hommage.._merci. _»

La foule explosa alors,de toute part les gens applaudissaient, ovationnaient leur maitre. Médea était au milieu de cette foule,applaudissement avec enthousiasme son père bien qu'une partie d'elle était inquiète. Depuis deux semaines son père l'évitait comme la peste, pensant sans doute qu'elle ne le remarquait pas. Pourquoi avait-il constamment cet air coupable les rares fois ou il la croisait? Etait-ce le fruit de son imagination? Elle ne savait pas. Pour couronner le tout Blaise ne s'approchait plus d'elle,et depuis quelques jours un nombre inhabituel de français apparaissaient au manoir...Quelque chose clochait,mais quoi? même sa mère n'avait rien voulu lui dire.

Bien décidée à bouder toute la soirée,attitude ô combien distinguée,elle se dirigea vers la terrasse sous le regard coupable de son père...

XXX

Loin de l'agitation de la fête, dans le prestigieux collège Pot-de-lard...(1)

Alors qu'Albus, profitant du calme qui règnait dans son école -en grande partie dû au fait que la plupart des élèves étaient rentrés chez eux pour noël- lisait _la gazette du sorcier _en suçotant des bonbons au citron,pensait enfin pouvoir se détendre Sirius entra en trombe dans son bureau, l'air totalement paniqué, suivit de près par près de la moitié de l'Ordre du Phénix ,c'est à dire, Rémus Lupin, Minerva Mc Gonnagal, une grande partie des weasley – à part Ginny et Bill- un nombre important d'auror dont Tonks, la jolie cousine de Sirius -qui parraissait d'ailleurs totalement absorbé par la contemplation d'un certain loup-garou- et enfin Argus Rusard fermait la marche, l'air passablement énervé en grommelant dans sa barbe quelque chose qui pouvait se résumer par « saleté d'vermine grrpfm.. d'la boue partout...tous au cachot.. ».

Une expression intrigué sur le visage, Albus leva les mains afin de faire cesser le brouhaha inçessant et demanda: « enfin est ce que quelqu'un peux m'expliquer ce que vous faite _tous_ réuni dans mon bureau?»

Aussitôt le bourdonement repris, chacun ayant apparement sa propre version des faits, lesdits faits qui restaient d'ailleurs très obscurs pour le vénérable directeur.

« Mais enfin! s'exclama t'il, légèrement agacé, ca suffit!! taisez vous! Sirius! Dis moi ce qui ce passe! »

Le visage pâle, Sirius se laissa tomber sur une chaise,prosté en répétant sans-cesse « Liam..Liam... »

Soudainement inquiet,Albus s'exclama: « Liam? Que ce passe t'il? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose? »

Comme Sirius semblait absolument incapable de répondre, Rémus prit la parole. « Nous étions tous au quartier général, la réunion venait de se terminer et nous allions passer à table, Sirius est parti chercher les enfants qui attendaient chez lui mais en arrivant, Ron et Hermione était inconscient et Liam... »

«Liam?» répéta Albus

« Disparu!!! hurla alors Sirius, il avait disparu! La marque des ténèbres flottait au dessus de la maison!!! il faut aller le chercher! Il faut- »

« ca suffit Sirius! Le coupa Dumbledore, nous n'iront certainement pas chercher Liam!il est certainement chez Voldemort a l'heure qu'il est... »

« Mais c'est justement pour ça! s'exclama Rémus à son tour, il est prisonnier la bas! On ne peux pas le laisser! »

« vous semblez tous oubliez qui est vraiment Liam! Lanca alors Minerva, vous oubliez qui est son père... »

« _Je_ suis son père!»Lanca furieusement Sirius en se retenant d'étrangler le professeur Mc Gonnagal.

« non Sirius, fit Dumbledore d'une voix posée, c'est Voldemort son père...ceci change tout. »

« Et alors !? s'exclama alors Tonks en sortant de l'ombre, on se fou de savoir qui est son vrai père! c'est Sirius qui la élevé! Il n'est pas maléfique! À vous entendre on croirait que c'est devenu l'ennemi public numero un! »

« C'est exactement ça Tonks...fit Albus en se rasseyant, dorénavant notre seule priorité est de _tuer_ Liam... »

« NOOOOOOOON!! hurla alors Sirius en sautant à la gorge de Dumbledore, vous ne tuerez pas mon fils!!!!!! je vous massacrerais de mes propres mains si vous le touchez!! »

Six auror tentèrent de l'attraper mais avant qu'ils aient pu faire le moindre geste, Rémus avait pointé sa baguette sur eux, imité bientôt par Tonks.

« Vous regretterez vos paroles Albus, fit alors Rémus en saisissant Sirius par l'épaule pour l'entrainer vers la sortie, sachez-le, maintenant c'est la guerre... »

Toujours souriant, Albus lanca alors que la porte se refermait derrière Tonks, « oui, Rémus, maintenant c'est la guerre... »

XXX

La fête battait son plein. Il était presque minuit et pourtant tout les invités était encore la, dansant joueusement. Tous sauf un. Tom scrutait la pièce dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir. Ou était sa fille?

Soupirant il se dirigea vers Pâris qui dansait d'une manière particulièrement suggestive avec une jeune demoiselle au cheveux bleu électrique.

Levant les yeux au ciel – _faudrait vraiment que Pâris et moi parlions des filles aux cheveux bleus électrique,si par malheur il l'épousait ca ferais très mauvais genre sur les photos de famille_- Il accosta le couple.

« Père! s'exclama Pâris en souriant très -trop?- innocement, belle soirée n'est ce pas? »

« magnifique en effet, fils, je vois que tu t'amuse bien! Qui est donc cette_ ravissante_ personne? »

Le ton sarcastique de Tom n'échappa pas à Pâris qui sourit avant de répondre, « Je te présente Adria Lestrange, une _très_ bonne amie de Serpentard.

_Lestrange_? Tom eu un infime mouvement de recul qui n'échappa pas à Pâris, il se rapellait trop bien le jour ou cet entêté de Rodolphus avait osé demander _sa_ femme en mariage!

Comme si il avait lu dans son esprit, Pâris précisa, « c'est la fille de Rabastan.. »

Soulagé, Tom consentit alors à reconnaître la réelle beauté de la demoiselle et de lui faire un baise-main courtois, avant de s'adresser de nouveau à son fils, « aurais-tu vu ta soeur? j'ai quelque chose d'important à lui dire.. »

« oh! Oui elle est_ encore_ sur la terrasse avec ce maudit français! Ca fait des heures qu'ils piaillent! »

Tom lui lanca un regard moqueur. « serait-ce de la jalousie que je perçois dans ta voix Pâris? »

« Exactement! »Pâris eu un regard noir en direction de la terrasse, « ce bellâtre n'a absolument pas le _droit _de s'approcher de ma soeur!fais quelque chose! »

Soucieux de ne pas tuer son héritier d'une crise cardiaque en lui disant '_oh mais je vais faire quelque chose, je vais les marier_', Tom lui fit un sourire amusé avant de se diriger vers la terrasse, ou sa fille était en pleine discussion avec le si _parfait_ français.

Ledit français qui semblait d'ailleurs avoir quelque difficulté avec la gastronomie anglaise.

« ...et comme je lui ai dit, la nourriture anglaise est infecte! Comment font-ils pour supporter ça!? »

« je sais! Répondit Médea en souriant,il m'a dit la même chose quand je l'ai traité de Froggies (2) »

Soucieux de tout avouer avant de perdre son courage, Tom toussota, attirant l'attention des deux jeunes gens. « ahh vous êtes la, jeune homme! Ca fait une _éternité_ que je vous cherche!je vois que les présentations sont déjà faites? »

Paraissant subitement gêné, le garçon bafouilla, « euhh..oui..m..Monsieur..je..je n'ai pas pu attendre... »

Médea fronça les sourcils, signe d'une catastrophe imminante, « attendre? Attendre quoi? Vous vous connaissez? »

Ignorant la lueur d'incompréhension qui brillait dans les yeux de Médéa, Tom,le coeur brisé, lanca d'un ton enjoué: « Médéa, ma chérie,en effet je connais Gabriel, car c'est lui ton futur époux...»

pas taper

1: lool désolé c'est plus fort que moi..shame on me..j'adoore l'air snob de Mme Maxime

2: pour ceux qui ne le savent pas 'froggies' est le petit surnom que les Anglais donnent aux Français, en référence au fait que nous mangions des grenouilles (Frog: grenouille), le petit surnom est anglais est 'Rosbeef' en référence à la manie des anglais de faire bouillir la viande..

lool et voiiila pour ce chapitre!!

alors, à nouveau chers lecteurs chéris que j'aime, j'ai besoin de votre aide! Comme vous le voyez Médéa à rencontré son fiancé,super non? Non certe pour l'instant c'est pas super pour elle mais je voulais savoir ce que vous préférez:

1: elle finit par tomber amoureuse de lui parce qu'elle découvre que c'est un garçon extrèmement gentil,sensible et un virtuose de la fabrication de scoubidou?

2: elle le détestera jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive (car elle refuse qu'on lui impose un mari),créant chez elle une nette tendance à l'homicide?

Quoi qu'il en soit, sachez qu'elle ne retournera jamais avec Blaise...je sais, c'est dur...comment ca tout le monde s'en fou?? répondez!

Voilà sur ses bonnes paroles, joyeux nowel à tous et bonne année! (attention au lendemain de cuite...préparez les tubes d'aspirine!)

bizzzzzzzzzzzz!!

Lya

psss: laissez **immédiatement** une review. Pas de dicussion. On obéit. (lool oui je suis légèrement autoritaire aujourd'hui)


	10. Chapter 10

**Le blabla de l'auteur:** Coucou!!! Bonne année à tous!!!!!!!!!! j'espère que les fêtes ont été bonnes (et arrosées!) je vous souhaite à tous une excellente année 2007, beaucoup d'inspiration et des reviews par centaine!

Je tiens à remerciez tout mes formidables reviewers, vous êtes fantastiques! j'ai bien évidement tenu compte de vos réponses et..ben vous verrez!

Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à vos extraordinaires reviews mais je lanque cruellement de temps, néamoins je fais un énorma bisous à : Lyly ( sadique for ever) , Zaika (super poême!), Léhonora (au passage, qu'est ce que j'aime tes fics!), Ariane (j'adore tes questions, je peux jamais y répondre mais j'adoore), Dramyre ( je rougis..encore et toujoursmerci), 666Naku (oops! j'avais pas fais gaffe! Mercii!), Nepheria (hihi voilà la suite!), Crystal d'avalon (toujours fidèle au poste...), Maco (ohh un nouveaux lecteur?! merci!), Samael (la seule personne à avoir choisie la réponse 2!)

Désolé, la prochaine fois je répondrais vraiment à vos reviews!! Oh! Et comme me la fait judiscieusement remarquer 666Naku, il y a une erreur dans le chapitre précédent! Tom n'a pas pu ouvrir le bal 15 an auparavant avec Médea vu qu'elle a su prit une potion de vieillissement et qu'elle était pas née! Désolé, c'est le chablis, ca monte à la tête

Bonne lecture à tous!!!

**Chapitre 10**

_Soucieux de tout avouer avant de perdre son courage, Tom toussota, attirant l'attention des deux jeunes gens. « ahh vous êtes la, jeune homme! Ca fait une éternité que je vous cherche! je vois que les présentations sont déjà faites? »_

_Paraissant subitement gêné, le garçon bafouilla, « euhh..oui..m..Monsieur..je..je n'ai pas pu attendre... »_

_Médea fronça les sourcils, signe d'une catastrophe imminante, « attendre? Attendre quoi? Vous vous connaissez? »_

_Ignorant la lueur d'incompréhension qui brillait dans les yeux de Médéa, Tom,le coeur brisé, lanca d'un ton enjoué: « Médéa, ma chérie, en effet je connais Gabriel, car c'est lui ton futur époux...»_

Tom s'interrompit alors devant l'expression du visage de Médéa, un mélange confus de surprise, d'incompréhension et -Tom sentit son coeur se briser- de rage...une rage brulante consumait les pupilles sombres de sa fille, et, il le savait,cette haine était entièrement dirigée contre lui...

Ses yeux le brulaient, retenant difficilement les larmes d'amerturme qu'il ne pouvait laisser échapper.

Soudain, à sa grande surprise, Médéa éclata de rire. Un rire froid, métallique et sans joie...

« Tu plaisante père? Tu ne compte réellement pas me marier sans mon consentement?! c'est une farce n'est-ce pas? » Tom baissa la tête. « **N'est ce pas ?!** » hurla t'elle alors que Tom restait obstinément silencieux.

Le visage froid, Tom sentait ses ongles s'enfoncer dans la paume de sa main -de fine goute de sang perlaient désormais à la surface- mais il resta muet, incapable d'expliquer à sa fille_ pourquoi _aujourd'hui il l'avait vendue à un homme, pourquoi aujourd'hui il l'avait trahie...

« papa... »

Médéa avait cessée de rire, toute trace de colère avait quitté ses remarquables traits pour laisser place à un bien plus douloureux sentiment.

Le mépris.

« Je t'aimais _père_...comment..**.pourquoi m'a tu fais ça**?!!» hurla t'elle alors de toute la force de ses poumons, avant de s'enfuir en courant, indifférente aux regards interloqués de la foule.

Tom resta alors figé,vaguement il vit Gabriel se précipiter à la suite de Médéa. Ce n'était pas tant les paroles de sa fille qui l'avait choqué mais le temps. Elle avait employer le verbe aimer à l'imparfait,comme un fait révolu...il eut soudain envie de hurler à la mort...

XXX

Liam ouvrit les yeux...Avant de les refermer aussitôt.

'_Merlin je t'en supplie, tout mais pas ça!!!'_

En effet, le jeune sorcier -fraichement enlevé par des mangemorts- déjà passablement convaincu qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester coucher ce jour là,voyait sa plus grande crainte prendre vie. Devant lui, un sourire étrange sur le visage, se tenait une femme brune -particulièrement séduisante- et un homme que Liam reconnut sans peine, Lord Voldemort, la terreur du monde sorcier.

Mais le courage Gryfondoriens étant ce qu'il est, Liam se résigna à rouvrir les yeux, non sans espéré que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve.

Mais non, il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence, Liam était bel et bien prisonnier de Lord Voldemort.

'_Ca y est, je suis mort...'_

'_Quoi que..._pensa Liam_, pourquoi Voldy loge t'il ses prisonniers dans des appartements privés?'_

En effet,le jeune homme ne se trouvait pas dans un des très réputés cachot de Voldemort mais dans une superbe chambre recouverte, bien évidement, de tenture vert et argent,ou plus précisement dans un beau lit en baldaquin au drap doux comme la peau d'une femme...

Liam reprit soudain pleinement conscience de la situation en voyant la belle dame s'avancer vers lui, le regard brillant « M..Mélian... » chuchota t'elle,la voix tremblante...d'émotion?

Incapable de bouger, Liam bégaya « J..je vous demande pardon? »

La femme laissa échapper une larme en répétant « Mélian...c'est vraiment toi...mon trésor.. » Celle-ci tendit la main avec l'intention évidente de lui caresser la joue, mais le jeune homme se recula, légèrement effrayé, « Arrêtez! Qui êtes vous!? Et pourquoi m'appellez vous ainsi!? Mon nom est Liam! »

« Non. » lanca alors le mage noir d'une voix calme, « Ton nom est Mélian et tu es notre fils... »

Liam resta bouche-bée devant l'affirmation du mage noir, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Son fils? Comment diable était-ce possible!? Bien sûr Liam savait que Sirius n'était pas son vrai père mais il n'avait jamais cherché à savoir qui c'était, il n'avait même jamais imaginé qui cela pouvait être, et certainement pas que ce soit Voldemort!

« Je sais que c'est dur à croire, tu es persuadé que tout ceci est un mensonge, que je veux seulement te tuer,mais tu es bien notre fils... »

« Vous mentez! » cracha Liam avec dégout, il _devait_ mentir...Comment pouvait-il être le fils d'un tel monstre?

Avec un soupir, Tom sortit sa baguete et lanca « identitio revelatum », aussitôt un éclair argenté jaillit, heurtant Liam de plein fouet qui fut surpris de sentir...rien. Strictement rien à vrai dire, si ce n'est un léger frisson qui lui parcourut le corps.

La belle dame haleta.

D'un geste impatient Liam remit en place une mèche de cheveux d'un noir d'ébène qui lui était tombé devant les yeux avant d'essayer de comprendre ce que venait de faire le mage noir.

Une minute.

Depuis quand est-ce que Liam avait des cheveux d'un noir d'ébène qui lui tombait devant les yeux !?

Légèrement paniqué, Liam bondit hors du lit à la recherche d'un miroir, sans prêter attention à Tom qui le regardait d'un air...admiratif?

Localisant enfin le précieux objet ,Liam se précipita devant et...faillit s'évanouir.

Ou était passé son visage !? Qui était cet étranger qui le dévisageait l'air paniqué...

En effet, les cheveux chatains de Liam avait laissé place à de long cheveux d'un noir profond et ses yeux habituellement si bleus étaient presque noir, à vrai dire,éxactement de la même teinte brillante que ceux de...

« Médéa... » souffla t'il, stupéfait. A sa grande surprise, plus il se regardait plus il reconnaissait l'insupportable française...

Un toussotement le ramena sur terre.

Faisant volte-face il vit Lord Voldemort le contempler, le regard brillant.

« Je crois que vous me devez des explications... »

XXX

A l'autre bout du chateau...

« Médea ouvre la porte!! je t'en pris! Je suis désolé! Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprenne de cette façon!!! »

La porte s'ouvrit légèrement, juste assez pour laisser passer un éclair rouge qui manqua de peu le jeune français.

«Et comment comptais tu me le dire _Gabriel_!?» s'exclama furieusement Médea de l'autre côté, «Tu te moque de moi!! Tu savais tout depuis le début et tu ne m'a rien dit! Blaise à été exilé à cause de toi!!! Maudit français! Retourne chez toi avant que je t'apprenne à voler! Et dire que je te trouvais charmant!»

« Médéa je t'en pris! Je... »

« La ferme!! » le coupa brusquement la jeune furie, « Je veux rien savoir de plus!! trouve toi une autre fille à épousé parce ce que moi tu ne m'aura jamais!!! JAMAIS! »

Gabriel se tut, sachant qu'il avait perdu. « Pardonne moi Médea, c'était très mal de te fiancer sans te le dire -Médea eu une exclamation de dédain- je m'en rend compte et je le regrette...dès demain j'irais trouver ton père pour annuler nos fiancailles..tant pi si il me massacre je- »

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, la porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant entrevoir le regard surpris de Médea.

« T..tu vas vraiment le faire? » demanda t'elle plus calmement. « Je veux dire, tu vas vraiment risquer de te faire mettre en pièce et jeter aux lions -Gabriel grimaça- uniquement parce que je ne veux pas? »

« et bien...en quelque sorte...oui. » acquiesa le jeune homme, « Il est évident que tu me déteste alors à quoi bon...Je t'aime vraiment et je veux pas que tu sois malheureuse...alors...ben...pardonne moi et j'espère que tu trouvera quelqu'un de bien... »

Sur ces dignes paroles Gabriel s'éloigna, le coeur lourd, laissant une Médea stupéfaite, adossée contre la lourde porte de chêne...

« _Papa._.. »

A suivre...

Ok.

Je sais. C'est **horriblement **court et j'en suis vraiment, vraiment désolé mais l'inspiration m'est venu d'un coup et..m'a quitté d'un coup aussi!j'en suis vraiment navré, en espérant que vous avez aimé tout de même...

Anyway, vous allez** immédiatement** laisser une review!! parfaitement! Il est important de prendre des bonnes résolutions et de laisser des reviews dans **chaque** fic que vous lisez!!

Alors exécution!!

Bizz

Lya


	11. note

Chers lecteurs,

Ceci n'est malheureusement pas un nouveau chapitre, mais juste une note pour vous avertir que j'ai décidé de mettre cette histoire en pause pour l'instant, j'en suis vraiment navré mais je n'ai pas la moindre once d'inspiration pour le moment...

Ce n'est vraiment pas une décision facile, étant donné que je sais ce que je veux écrire mais que aucun mot ne sort de mon esprit...(ce qui est très paradoxal car je n'ai aucun problème pour la fic que je traduit...)

Je suis très triste d'avoir à faire ça, j'espère reprendre cette fic car elle me tient vraiment à coeur...

je suis vraiment désolé,

Lya

ps: Un immense et sincère merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une review depuis le début de cette histoire, vous êtes formidables.


	12. Chapter 12

**Le blabla de l'auteur:** Et non les gens, vous ne rêvez pas!!! j'ai retrouvé l'inspiration!! j'étais en train de traduire un chapitre de _la Revanche d'Elanor _quand je me suis mit à penser à Médea et soudainement toute la suite de l'histoire m'a semblé si évidente...

J'espère que malgré ma longue absence cette histoire continuera à vous plaire...je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier tout ceux qui m'ont laissé un mot après l'arret de la publication, j'ai vraiment apprécié!

Hugs!!

Lya

**Note importante:** certains passages, nottament certaines répliques de Pâris sont franchement ignobles, avec des mentions de viols et autres choses horribles. Vous êtes donc prévenus que cela pourraient choquer. Et pour éviter toute polémique: il est évident que je condamne absolument ces actes impardonnables.

« Alors tu es. . .mon père? »

Liam se tenait toujours devant le miroir, découvrant avec stupéfaction les nouveaux traits de son visage.Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'il se tenait là, écoutant sans y croire l'histoire que Tom lui racontait. _Son_ histoire.

Un sentiment de dégout et d'incompréhension s'emparait de lui. Comment Albus, celui qu'il considérait comme son grand père, avait-il pu être si abject? Comment avait-il pu préméditer son enlèvement avec une telle froideur. . .

Il ne valait pas mieux que. . .-Liam eu un sourire sans joie- Voldemort.

« En effet. » Fit tom en le tirant de ses pensées, «Nous sommes tes parents.Je sais que c'est dur à accepter, je vois bien que tu te méfie de moi mais il _faut _que tu me crois, j. . .je t'aime Melian. . . je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer depuis ta naissance. Ne laisse pas les manigances de Dumbledore nous séparer encore une fois. . . »

Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, Liam resta immobile, le regard perdu. Comprenant sa détresse, Bellatrix s'approcha de lui. Dans le miroir, il la vit ouvrir la bouche comme si elle allait parler mais elle la referma avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de dire d'une voix émue:

« Si tu savais. . .si tu savais mon trésor comme tu m'a manqué. . .j. .j'ai cru mourir chaque jour depuis ta disparition. . .ne nous rejette pas Melian je t'en pris. . .je ne le supporterais pas. _Mon amour. _. . »

Alors, lentement et en silence, Liam se laissa bercer par l'étreinte de Bellatrix. . . .jusqu'a ce que. . .

« PAPA!! »

Dans un fracas monumental la lourde porte de chêne explosa, laissant apparaître un Pâris à l'air particulièrement furieux. Ses yeux lancaient des éclairs, tout comme sa baguette.

« Comment a tu _oser_ faire ça !?? COMMENT A TU OSER VENDRE MEDEA A CE. . .FRANCAIS!?!?!! de quel droit ose tu briser sa vie?? Elle te faisais _confiance_!!! Elle- » Pâris s'interrompit soudain devant la scène étrange qui se déroulait devant ses yeux: Son père au bord des larmes, tenant la main de sa mère qui serrait contre elle. . ._Black? _Impossible à dire avec certitude tant son visage était changé, pourtant Pâris discernait ça et là les traits de sa némésis

Le souffle court d'indignation, Pâris les fixa l'air incrédule avant d'exploser à nouveau:

« Mais qu'est ce que _ça_ fait chez nous!? Vous avez complètement perdu l'esprit!? Maman! Comment peux-tu tenir cette _chose_ contre toi! C'est le fils de ce putain de traitre de Black!! D'abord vous trahissez Médea et maintenant _ça!_ c'est-»

« Ca suffit! » s'exclama Tom d'une voix coupante, « Je t'interdis de t'adresser à lui de la sorte! Est-ce clair!? »

Pour toute réponse, Pâris cracha au pied de Liam, le regard haineux.

« Jamais, fit-il, jamais je ne laisserais cette sale engeance être mon égal! Je ne sais pas quels tours tu as encore fait pour changer d'apparence _Black _mais tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça! Je ne sais pas comment tu es entré ici mais, fais moi confiance, je sais comment tu vas en sortir. . . Dans un boite, une minuscule boite dans laquelle je mettrais tes restes déchiquetés avant de les renvoyés à ton _père_! Je l'ai déjà fais, souviens toi de ta bonne amie au cheveux blonds. . . »

Liam ne put réprimer un frisson d'horreur. Quelques mois plus tôt, une de ses amies -et amoureuse- avait disparue, avant d'être retrouvée quelque jours après. . . dans un colis. . .personne n'avait fait le lien avec Voldemort jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Pâris eu un sourire mauvais. « Ah, je vois que tu t'en rappelle. Comment aurais tu pu oublier après tout? Tu étais_ tellement_ amoureux d'elle! C'était presque touchant! Et dire qu'elle est morte sans que tu ais pu la toucher. . . -Pâris soupira exagérement- Quel dommage vraiment car c'était un sacré coup! Absolument délicieuse. Quoi qu'un peu récalcitrante au début. Dis mois _Liam chéri_, as-tu pleuré à ses funérailles? »

Bouillant de rage Pâris se jeta sur lui. « sale ordure!!! tu vas me le payer!! Comment à tu _osé_ la toucher!? »

Un coup de poing s'abbatit sur la machoire de Pâris qui eu un sourire ironique avant de lancer d'un ton acerbe: « En réalité, je crois que le terme approprié est _violer. _Bien que ses gémissements auraient pu faire penser le contraire! Tu aurais du l'entendre! » Prenant une posture indécente, Pâris gémit: «_ ohh Pâris, ne t'arrête pas. . . encore. . . _»

S'en fut trop pour Liam qui saisit Pâris à la gorge avant de le faire tomber à terre. Sans cesser de sourire, Pâris le frappa violement à l'aine avant de le renverser au sol et de lui assener un violent coup à la tête.

Soudain, un sort fusa, puis deux. Aussitôt les combattants s'écroulèrent. Tom baissa alors sa baguette, ma mine défaite. Bellatrix pleurait.

« Tom, sanglota t'elle, qu'allons nous faire maintenant... »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Lord Voldemort ne sut que répondre.

XXX

« Gabriel? »

Dans une autre aile du chateau, Médea cherchait sans relache le jeune français.

Bien qu'elle soit farouchement opposée à la perspective d'un mariage forcé, elle devait reconnaître que le geste du sorcier l'impressionnait. Accepter de renoncer à elle -et probablement à la vie quand Tom l'apprendrait- uniquement pour qu'elle soit heureuse témoignait d'une grandeur d'âme exceptionelle au yeux de la jeune fille. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit réellement amoureux d'elle?

Enfin Médea arriva à la porte de la bibliothèque, qu'elle ouvrit prudemment. Un silence absolu régnait, à peine troublé par le bruit de ses pas sur le sombre parquet.

Elle savait que Gabriel était là, elle le _sentait_. C'était comme un don chez elle.

Elle le trouva alors, profondément endormit, entouré de dizaines d'épais grimoires.

Sans un mot elle s'assit près de lui, admirant la perfection de son visage qui semblait fait pour sourire. Mais en ce moment, aucune trace de joie ne se lisait sur ses traits. Au contraire, une douleur profonde semblait imprimé sur sa peau pâle. Vraiment, était-il sincèrement amoureux d'elle?

Elle tendait la main pour toucher sa joue lorsqu'il se reveilla, surpris de la voir si près de lui sans aucune trace de colère en elle. Il se prit à rêver: était-ce de la tendresse qu'il voyait dans ses yeux?

Il se recula néamoins -au cas ou la jeune fille ait encore une pulsion meutrière à son encontre- avant de dire:

« Médea, je suis vraiment désolé. . . si tu savais comme je 'em veux d'avoir accepter la proposition de ton père. Tu es bien trop précieuse et parfaite pour quelqu'un comme moi mais nous voulions juste te protéger. . . »

« Me protéger? » Répéta Médea, « Mais de quoi? Je ne comprend pas. »

Gabriel sembla stupéfait. Comment pouvait-elle ignorer la menace qui planait au dessus d'elle?

« Mais de Dumbledore! Il semblerait qu'il ait découvert que tu es la fille de ton père -Médea fronca les sourcils- enfin je veux dire, la fille de Lord Voldemort. . . Et pour te protéger de sa folie ton père voulait que l'on se marie. En nous mariant ton père aurait pu lancer un sort de protection qui n'est efficace qu'entre deux amants. De plus, il espérait qu'en france tu serait moins exposée, surtout que ma famille est sensée être membre de l'Ordre. . . Dumbledore se serait sûrement persuadé que tu n'étais pas la fille du maitre si tu m'épousais. . . »

« C'est très gentil tout ça, » rétorqua Médea, « mais qu'est-ce que tu gagne toi la dedans? »

Gabriel la regarda longuement avant de souffler:

« Toi. . . juste toi. »

Avant qu'elle puisse faire un seul geste Gabriel se leva, l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres et transplana.

Figée, Médea resta immobile, une main à ses lèvres. . .

XXX

Loin de là, près de Londres, Sirius Black observait le paysage qui s'étendait devant lui, une vallée profonde et verdoyante, seulement éclaire par la lueur de la lune. Chez lui. C'était son pays. . .

Au moment ou il se laissa tomber dans le vide, sa dernière pensée fut: « Pardonne moi Liam. . . pour tout le mal qu'ils vont te faire. . . »

XXX

A suivre. . .

Je sais que c'est court mais je veux faire les choses lentement, pour pas aller trop vite dans l'histoire.

Une tite review pour fêter mon retour?

Bizz!

Lya


End file.
